Guilty Temptations
by Unknown-Uchiha
Summary: Ninomiya Shiori is confused, suffering, and above all… lonely. Cross Academy may be just the place to break her hard shell and let her reveal the true pearl that she is. Perhaps Zero and Aidou can be of some assistance? ZEROxOCxAIDOU
1. The Beginning

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

**A/N: **

**Thank you for choosing to read this fan fiction! And to my previous readers, I'm VERY sorry I haven't been updating lately -**

**School's been giving me a hard time, so hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence. **

**Please enjoy this fan fiction on Vampire Knight! **

**Don't forget to review!**

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

"Stop! Please!" She screamed, as she ran out the door, running from her blood thirsty family.

She didn't know how, or why, but her family was acting like cannibals, they sucked each other's blood, and once she came home, they looked at her with hatred, and with blood soaked bodies, they chased her around the house, until she ran into the nearby woods. Running, and running, until she could no longer breathe right. She rested her hands on her knees and looked back, to find no signs of any blood drenched humans. She observed her surroundings quietly, and looked at the nearest building.

Cross Academy.

It was the school her family didn't send her to because they were not capable of the fees the school gave. Or at least, they thought so. The young girl had worked for hours on end after school, hoping to use the money for college, since she had to go to a poorly educated high school. So, the crying teenager ran towards the Academy, in hopes of a kind person to lend her a place to stay the night. That was, until, she heard growling in the distance. She turned around to see her family; her mother, her father and her little brother. Her eyes widened, and screaming, she ran with the little energy she had left.

"_**Shi…ori-chan… Don't run away. We're your family… Trust us."**_

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY!" She cried as she boosted her speed, and she reached the school gate, just to find out it was locked. It made sense, though. It was the middle of the night, and schools would normally be locked up at that time, right?

She gasped for air as she hit her shoulder against the steel gate, screaming at the top of her lungs, choking on her tears,**"PLEASE ANYONE!!! HELP ME!!! OPEN THE GATE! HELP!!!!"  
**

Her family was, unfortunately, abnormally quick, pouncing on her, clawing at her face. Her little brother licked up her blood on her cheek, as he parents took both sides of her neck, and digging their fangs into her bloodstream. She was losing consciousness, and with the sickening sounds of them gulping her blood down their throats, she weakly attempted to push them off, and when she did, they yelped, and disappeared into fine sand. Only their clothes remained. She looked up to see two blurry figures; one kneeling at her side, gently shaking her shoulders, and the other standing from a distance, cringing in concern.

And that was when she couldn't handle anything anymore. She blacked out.

_

* * *

_

"So you're telling me you found her at the front gate?" The chairman questioned Yuki, glancing at the girl, who was lying on the sofa in his office.

Yuki nodded as she too, turned to look at the sleeping figure. "Zero and I heard her screaming from the entrance, and when we got there, she was getting attacked by three vampires."

"You eliminated them?" The chairman glanced at Zero.

The silver haired boy simply nodded emotionlessly. The chairman nodded stiffly, and walked over to the unconscious lady, and murmured happily, "Hello, miss sleeping beauty~! You're safe now, so it's okay to wake up!"

But she did not stir. Two knocks hit the door lightly, and the Night Class' dorm president revealed himself.

"K-Kaname-senpai!" Yuki yelped, and blushed. Zero, as always, rolled his eyes at this.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, but the smell of blood made its way into the night classes. Is there something wrong?" Kaname asked, letting his eyes fall on the sleeping girl.

The chairman turned serious, explaining to him, "Yuki and Zero found this girl being attacked by three vampires. We have already tried our best to heal the wounds given to her, but she has fallen out of conscious due to the loss of blood. We don't know when she'll wake up."

"May I try?" Kaname asked quietly.

Chairman stared at him for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Though I doubt you'll be able to wake the poor girl up. I tried –ME!--, and nothing happened."

The pure blood vampire kneeled at the sofa's side, and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Miss, it's time to wake up."

And chairman was shocked, as the girl's eyes began to flutter open. She stared blankly at Kaname's eyes, and she realized what had happened. She gasped, and sat up, only to fall back down, grabbing the pain at her neck.

"Ah… Miss?" The chairman said gently. "It's best if you don't move… Your wounds are still healing..."

Kaname nodded. "What's your name?"

The small girl mumbled, "Ninomiya… Shiori…."

Chairman beamed. "I'm the chairman of Cross Academy! This is my daughter, Yuki~! And this is Kiryuu Zero! They are both the prefects of the school. The nice young man in front of you is Kuran Kaname!"

Kaname smiled, and turned to Shiori, "You have nothing to worry about now; you are safe from the vampires that were attacking you."

Her eyes widened. "The vampires… What happened to them? What did you do!?"

Yuki grinned. "We've eliminated them, so they'll never be able to suck another humans' blood again!"

"Eliminated… You mean… You… killed them?" Shiori whispered.

Yuki nodded, but her smile slowly faded away as Shiori covered her mouth with her hands. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, and she shook her head.

"Tell me… it isn't true…!" She cried softly.

"What… do you mean, Shiori-san?" Yuki touched her shoulder in comfort.

Shiori lifted her head from her palms and choked, "T-Those vampires… were my family…"

Their eyes widened, one by one, and Yuki was the first to break the silence. "Shiori-san… I'm… W-We're so sorry!"

Shiori only cried some more, and Yuki rubbed her back, in hopes she would stop sobbing. Yuki really did feel guilty, even if she wasn't the one who shot them. And even if they were killing Shiori. Once she calmed down, Yuki questioned her, "Shiori-san, would you like me to help you clean the blood off your body…?"

Shiori nodded silently as Yuki helped her stand up and led her to the bathroom. Once the pair of girls left the room, Zero looked at the chairman. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Well, I'm sure she has a guardian who can look after her. Perhaps an aunty, of some sort? But then again… I might be able to let Shiori-chan enroll here, and stay in the dormitory," The chairman wondered aloud. "The only problem is how she's going to pay for the tuition."

"She may have some money on her hands. If she's going to move in the dormitories, she's going to have to return to her home to pack. Zero, will you be as kind as to escort her there?" Kaname asked, in his usual formal attitude.

Zero almost glared at Kaname, and averted his eyes soon after that. "Why should I? I'm busy."

"Aw, c'mon, Zero~! Don't let Shiori-chan get a bad impression of you~! Just walk her to her home tomorrow morning and come straight back!" Chairman smiled.

"I have other things to do," Zero replied.

"Like what? Sulk in your room?" Chairman smirked. "Come on~! It'll be fun! You'll get to know her more than any of us!"

"No, I am not going to stay in my room the whole day! I have to patrol the school, and don't I have lessons!?" He complained.

"You always wake up early, so you can take her there before school starts!"

"What if she's a late sleeper?"

"Oh, just go! If she doesn't have any guardian outside of school, take Shiori-chan to her house. She'll guide you there, and it should only take about an hour!" Chairman frowned this time, annoyed by the stubbornness of the silver haired boy.

Zero glared at the chairman, and shrugged, sighing quietly in defeat. "Fine."

Meanwhile, Yuki was in the chairman's bathroom with Shiori, helping her take the thick clothing off her body. Yuki turned on the bath tap, and let the hot water run. Soon, Shiori's clothing was neatly folded on the counter, her underwear only left on.

Yuki smiled. "Your underwear's very cute! …Ooh, that probably sounds a little weird coming from a girl, huh?"

Shiori shook her head. Yuki grabbed a small towel and dipped it in the warm water. She began to wipe the small girl's body, making sure all the blood was rid of before she stepped in the bathtub.

"Ah, this is so nostalgic…" Yuki whispered.

Shiori spoke softly. "What is…?"

Yuki simpered, and said, "I once had to clean Zero like this. Not because we were very close or anything! It's just that… When he first came to my home, he was drenched in blood, and I had let him take a bath."

"Why was he drenched in blood?" Shiori questioned her.

Yuki shook her head. "His family was attacked by a vampire. The chairman took him in, and… well, I've sorta grown up with him."

Shiori lowered her head. "That's horrible. About the vampire."

Yuki nodded in response, and she was soon done wiping the blood off Shiori's skin. "All you have to do now is take a nice hot bath! I'll be right back with some spare clothes…"

"Y-Yuki-san," Shiori reached out to the brown haired girl.

Yuki turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Is it possible if I could… stay the night?" She murmured.

Yuki's eyes widened, and she beamed, nodding almost manically. "O-Of course you can stay!"

And with that, Yuki left the bathroom, letting Shiori to soak away her sadness. But even she knew that a simple bath would never take away the pain of losing your family.

_

* * *

_

A quick fifteen minutes later, Shiori exited the bathroom, in Yuki's spare clothes – a simple light pink dress. Yuki stood up, and finally had a chance to see how Shiori looked like without the thick clothing and blood. And Yuki gasped. She hadn't looked like she'd cried at all. Her eyes were no longer swollen, it was a quick recovery, and her hair was still damp, but the exact thing that made Yuki surprised was the contrast between her hair and her skin.

Shiori's hair was dead straight, and had slight layers. Her fringe was cut straight too. Her hair color was black; the darkest black Yuki had ever seen in her life. And her skin, her porcelain skin was pale. Paler than Zero's, this was quite a shock. Yuki wondered if she had spent any time out in the sun at all.

"Wahh~ you're very cute, Shiori-chan~!" Chairman squealed like a high school girl.

"T-Thank you…" Shiori mumbled, and she glanced at Yuki.

Yuki noticed this, and took Shiori's arm, and said, "Uhm, chairman? We'll be off now! I have a spare futon in my room, so you don't have to worry about anything. G-Goodnight!"

_

* * *

_

The next morning, I woke up earlier than I usually did. I sat up, and looked over at Yuki's bed. She was fast asleep, along with Sayori Wakaba, her friend. I thought about waking them up, until I looked at the alarm clock beside the two girls.

4:07am.

It was strange how early it was, but still, even if I had about three hours sleep, I didn't feel drowsy or tired in any way. I stood up, and took a spare brush on a nearby table and combed my hair, tying it back, and walked out of the bedroom quietly, to the nearest bathroom to wash my face. As soon as I did, I splashed the warm water against my cheeks. I looked up and stared at myself in the mirror. As soon as I knew it, I felt my eyes heating up, and tears began to stream down my wet face.

"No…" I whispered. "Don't cry…"

I closed my eyes and wiped the teardrops away, holding all my despair inside. I was given a place to stay for the night. I should be nothing but grateful, right? So I shouldn't cry… I should let them know I'm thankful for their offer.

I sighed, and yelped, alarmed as the door opened suddenly.

The silver haired boy from yesterday, Zero, stood at the doorway. His eyes slightly widened, but he then retrieved his coolness and said sternly, "You. What are you doing here?"

I turned to face him properly, and explained quickly, "I-I woke up early this morning, and I needed to find a bathroom, and this was the first one I found… Am I in the wrong one?"

Zero ran a hand through his hair and grumbled, "You're in the boy's dorm toilets."

I gasped, and bowed, apologizing for my idiocy. "I-I'm so sorry. I'll leave now."

Just as I was about to leave the bathroom, Zero stopped me, asking me, "Do you have anyone out there who can look after you? Who can pay for your food and school?"

I gazed at him for a moment, and turned my head the opposite direction. "Why?"

"Answer me."

I shook my head. "I don't have any other family other than the ones that… tried to kill me last night. My parents didn't have any brothers or sisters, and my grandparents died before I was born."

Zero stood silent, but then murmured, "We're going back to your house so you can pack your stuff up."

"W-Where am I going?" I asked, startled.

"Since there's no one out there to guard you, you'll be living in the dorms. No more questions. Get changed; we'll be leaving at 6. Now get out." He answered grumpily.

I left the bathroom, and returned to Yuki's room. I kneeled at her bedside and shook her as gently as possible. "Yuki-san… Yuki-san…"

She groggily woke up and said, "Wha...? Five more minutes!"

"Yuki-san… It's me, Shiori. Is it okay if I borrow some clothes for today? But you don't have to…" I asked.

"Sure… sure," She replied, half awake. "…Where'd the purple unicorn go?"

I blinked at her, but then patted her head gently. "Y-You can go back to bed now."

So she did. I opened her wardrobe, and found another dress that seemed like it was never used – it was stuffed all the way in the back. It was the same shape and size as the one Yuki gave me last night, but blue.

When I finished changing, I left the room once again, and walked out in the courtyard. Since it was still early, the skies looked as if it were still night time. And I loved these mornings. It was quiet; the students were still sleeping. The wind blew gently, letting my hair dance along with it. I embraced the blows of air, and swayed also. My dream was to become a professional dancer… But my parents couldn't afford the lessons, and my money was to be untouched until college. So when I watched television, every time a dance show was scheduled, I copied their moves in my room, until I thought I mastered it.

I pranced, and twirled, my dress enjoying its movement. The music imagined in my mind was beautiful; my father played the piano wonderfully, and my mother played the violin elegantly. I smiled as I reminisced on my old memories.

Until I was interrupted.

"Oh, what do we have here? A graceful young girl, dancing smoothly in the courtyard of Cross Academy…" A voice from above seemed to smirk at me.

I stopped abruptly, and lifted my head. I met eyes with one boy. A handsome boy; very handsome. I gasped quietly as he jumped from the high balcony to my level. He was in front of me then, and I studied his features carefully. His aqua blue eyes intrigued me. It was like a pool I drowned in. His hair too, was a light blonde and spiked messily. His uniform, I had seen around, but in a black version; his was white.

I stepped back slowly, and he took my hand calmly, letting his lips caress it for a mere second. He smiled. "What is this cute kitten's name?"

I straightened my posture, and quickly whispered, "N-Ninomiya Shiori."

"It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you, Shiori-chan. My name is Aidou. Hanabusa Aidou."

* * *

_What did you think?_ _Was it good? I'll definitely try my best to update more, so please be patient~ Anyway, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading this chapter! Please, please, pretty please review! It always makes me feel better when you readers review - And I **know **you people read this stuff, so PLEASE, review~!_


	2. The Night Class

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Two: The Night Class**_

"Hanabusa… Aidou," I repeated his same words, and gasped once more, as he pulled me closely to his body, for reasons unknown.

I struggled to free myself, but he held my hand and hip and asked me, "Care for a dance?"

I stood red-faced, and shook my head wildly. "N-No! I...I can't!"

Aidou's head tilted slightly and he questioned me, "Why not? Do you think I'm not going to be a good dancer?"

I disagreed immediately, not wanting to insult him when I just met him. "No! Of course not! I-I've just never danced with a partner before, so my skills will be limited. I don't want to hold you back, Aidou-san."

He chuckled, and sighed, "You won't hold me back, Shiori-chan."

And so swiftly, he glided across the courtyard with me in his arms, continuing to ask me questions. "Shiori-chan, I've never seen you around the school. Are you new?"

And I replied, not looking directly at Aidou, "W-Well, I'm not very sure myself. I, uh… I don't really have any other place to go, so I was offered to stay here. I-I'm not sure if I'm a student though…" I sort of forced of a smile on my face then.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you have anywhere to go?"

I lowered my eyes, and stared at the ground as we swayed together. "That's…"

"I see. I won't pry if it's personal," Aidou smiled.

Aidou's such a kind person. I was just about to return a smile, until again, I was interrupted.

"Hoy. Hanabusa. It's time to go. What are you doing with that girl?" A deeper voice said from behind us.

Aidou sighed helplessly and looked at the man near us. "Akatsuki, really, does it hurt if I could spend five minutes with a cute kitten?"

The man, supposedly Akatsuki, grumbled, "Our classes are over. You can see later on this evening."

"You're no fun, Akatsuki~!" Aidou pouted, and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Look," Akatsuki walked towards us, and pointed at me. "This girl doesn't want to hang out with a playboy like you. She can do much better. It's better for everybody."

I peered up at Akatsuki as Aidou argued against him. Then, I heard a small click. I looked to my right, and gasped as I saw Zero pointing a gun at the two pale boys. "Z-Zero-kun! What are you doing!?"

Zero glared at Akatsuki and Aidou, and growled, "Leave the girl alone."

Aidou raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "We weren't harassing her, Zero. So you should put down the gun before someone gets hurt."

Zero scoffed rudely, and grabbed my arm to pull me to his side. "Get back to your dorm."

"Che. Well, I'll see you this evening, okay, my cute little kitten?" Aidou glared at Zero, but then smiled at me gently.

"T-This evening?" I echoed. "Where?"

Aidou laughed. "Oh, that's right, you're new! Well, you meet me at the Night class dormitory gates at 6pm, got that?"

I blinked. "Where are the—?"

"Just follow Yuki-chan later during the day," He answered.

I nodded slowly as he winked in a flirtatious manner, and walked off with Akatsuki.

Zero suddenly scolded me angrily. "What the hell were you doing with those two? What are you doing wandering around the school anyway?"

I turned red-faced again. "W-Well, I needed to pass the time somehow, and Aidou-san just found me, and well, Akatsuki-san told Aidou-san to go back and…"

Zero cut me off. "Fine. I get it. Geez, just don't wander alone again. Especially at this time of the day."

"Sorry," I apologized. I didn't think he would be so defensive about such little things.

"Just… stay inside for the time being. Talk to Yuki or something," He mumbled, and walked off without saying goodbye.

Talk to Yuki? But she's asleep! I wouldn't want to disturb her from her sleep, anyway. Oh, but maybe Sayori would be awake! She seems like the type to wake up early, right? So, I quickly walked towards Yuki's room in the girl's dorm, and opened the door quietly, but alas, they were both still snoring softly. But since Zero forbid me to go outside –which I will not disobey, considering that I want him to get a good impression of me… though it may be too late for that – I stayed inside her bedroom, for at least another two hours. It was easier said than done.

Once those hours of boredom passed, Zero knocked on the door, and opened it, finding me sitting against the wall, fiddling with my clothing. His eyes turned to Yuki and Sayori, and returned to me. I stood up, and brushed my dress off. "Is it time to go?"

"You stayed here for two hours, while these two were asleep?" Zero asked.

I nodded slowly. "You told me to, but I didn't want to wake them up, so I waited."

"You waited for two hours in silence?" His eyes got slightly wider.

"I-I'm pretty sure I did the right thing, not waking the girls up," I slightly frowned.

He shook his head. "You've got some patience."

"Thank you…?" I murmured, slightly confused as to where the conversation was headed.

Zero gestured his head towards outside. "Let's go. Tell me where your house is and I'll follow you."

We walked in silence. It was awkward, but he didn't seem to care, judging by the expression on his face. I sighed sadly as we reached my house. The door was broken down, since my family didn't bother opening it when chasing me and the house looked like it was ready to collapse. Still, I entered my home nonetheless, and walked upstairs to my room, with Zero following me. Silently, I opened my wardrobe, and began to pack all my clothes into a luggage bag I found under my bed. As soon as I was done, Zero quickly walked out of the house to the Academy again.

I'm not very sure that not disobeying him is leaving a good impression. I trudged along behind him soundlessly, until someone approached me when we were in front of the parfait café.

"Shiori-chan!?" They cried. "Ah! It's really you!"

I looked up, and saw Zero pausing, looking at the guy talking to me. I turned to the boy, and instantly felt my disappointment fly out the window.

"Daichi-kun!?" I choked out, and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

He smiled and returned my hug. "It's been so long! Oh, many people have been talking about your family… It only happened yesterday, but half of the town heard you scream! What… What happened?"

My grin faded, and I covered my mouth. I felt sick, just remembering how horrific the faces were on my parents and little brother. And remembering how I would never see them again. I shook my head. "That… That was a joke! W-We were just playing a game… An acting game! Like charades, but with sounds! Y-Yeah!"

"So… where are they? Your house looks like it's about to fall apart…" Daichi looked in the direction of my old home.

I coughed slightly and made up another lie. "Oh, o-our house was going to die eventually, so, they decided to move away!" _Oh yes. So true._

"Where are you going? Didn't they already leave?"

"Well, yes, but I, uh, am going to attend Cross Academy!" …_I think._

"Eh…? You have that much money?"

Come on, Daichi, just keep letting me butter these lies on top of another.

"Well, m-my parents are going to pay for my tuition!" _Truthfully, I don't know if I have enough money myself._

"Wow, where'd your parents get the dough?"

I realized then that maybe lying in the first place might have been a bad move. Daichi _**knew**_ my parents had a low salary payment, and I don't think my job gave me enough money for the enrollment to Cross Academy. "I, uh…"

"Stop questioning her. This isn't an interrogation room," Zero stepped in front of me, glaring at Daichi.

Now that I compared it, Zero seemed a whole lot taller than Daichi. But then again, Daichi was only about a few inches taller than me, so I suppose he was sort of short for his age. Daichi stepped back and held up his hands, smiling nervously.

"Whoa, man, I'm not looking for any trouble… Who are you anyway?" He squinted his eyes slightly, and looked at me. "Oh, don't tell me he's your boyfriend! When did you get one? Where the heck did he come from!?"

_Again with the questions…_ "N-No! He's not my boyfriend! He's just an acquaintance of mine… Besides, I'm sure he's got a girl for himself anyway!" I shook my head, blushing at the thought of us being together.

Zero scoffed. "That has nothing to do with you, punk. So leave the questions alone."

Daichi now frowned, and crossed his arms. "What gives you the right to tell me this crap, huh? Dude, you're not even a friend of this girl, so why should you bother?"

Zero breathed heavily, clenching his fists tightly. "Don't even try to make me angry."

"What if I do?" He raised an eyebrow in return.

Zero grunted, and lifted his fist to meet in harsh contact with Daichi's cheek. I gasped and tugged on Zero's shirt gently. "What are you doing!? Zero-kun, stop! You'll get in trouble!"

Daichi wiped the small amount of blood that poured out of his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up, and tried to hit him back. But Zero dodged, and I stepped away slowly, as a crowd began to form in front of the café. The manager stormed out, and yelled, "Daichi! What is the meaning of this!?"

Daichi's eyes widened, and he bowed in apology. "I-I'm so sorry, manager! I-I didn't mean to hit him, but… Please don't fire me!"

The manager reminded me of an angry bull. He hissed, "I'm giving you one last chance, you hear me!? Get back inside, and wash the dishes!"

Daichi nodded quickly, and rushed inside the small parfait shop. I sighed in concern, and touched Zero's arm. "I-I'm very sorry, Zero. I didn't think Daichi-kun would be so over the top."

Zero jerked away from my hand, and shrugged, glaring at nothing in particular. "It's nothing. He started it, and he was annoying me. He couldn't land a hit on me anyway."

The manager apologized to us and said, "In order to be forgiven of my employee's actions, I'm willing to give you two free parfaits! Would that be alright?"

I smiled and nodded straight away, not thinking if Zero wanted it or not. "That would be great! Thank you!"

He nodded, and ushered us inside. Zero groaned quietly. "Do we really have to?"

I took a seat as Zero sat on the opposite side. "Yes! You need to… calm down, I guess. This café has the best parfaits, so I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I hate sweets."

My eyes widened, and I looked down at my lap silently. "I'm… sorry."

I felt Zero's eyes lay on me as I refused to look him in the eyes. He sat forward, and leaned his head against his hand on the table. "Whatever. Just finish up your parfait and we'll go."

I lifted my head and we were served two delicious looking strawberry parfaits. The girl who served us smiled politely, and said, "Please enjoy your meal!" And left us alone.

I took the spoon, and began to scoop up the whipped cream on top, placing it in my mouth. As soon as I tasted that sweet flavor, my mood lightened. "These are really good. Are you sure you don't want any?"

Zero stared at his parfait, and sighed in defeat. "I'm only going to eat the strawberries."

"You like them?" I questioned as I took in another gulp of sweetness.

"They're nice. Of course I like them." He averted his eyes from mine as I grinned.

I was glad to have known at least a little bit about Zero.

Even if it was, one small fact.

_

* * *

_

"Okay! Time for some prefect work to be done!" Yuki pressed her lips together, and stood up from her desk.

I had the Day Class uniform on me, as I was officially a student of Cross Academy. I was surprised that the prices for tuition and fees weren't all that bad. I didn't have to push myself to the limit to pay them off. The chairman took care of everything, apparently, and gladly welcomed me here.

I looked up at her, and said, "Ah! Y-Yuki-san! Could I come along with you?"

She nodded. "Of course! Almost all the girls in the school go there anyway."

"To the Night Dorms?" I wondered aloud.

"Yep. Lots of girls in the school are in love with the Night Class. Though I can't blame them; they're all very beautiful." She shrugged.

I leaned over to look at Sayori. "Sayori-san? Do you like the Night Class?"

Sayori simply smiled and replied, "I don't enjoy following the other girls."

I smiled in return as Yuki guided me to the Night dorms. Once we reached there, a massive crowd of female students pushed against the walls of the Night Dorm gates. They all screamed and squealed, wanting some attention from, clearly, nothing.

I raised an eyebrow at this as Yuki yelled, scolding the girls that were going overboard. Zero then arrived, and I expressed friendliness by greeting him. "Good evening, Zero-kun."

Zero nodded, in a sort of accidental boyish charm. "Yo."

He then brushed past me, getting various groups of girls to calm down. They did, seeing the instant dark aura surrounding him. Yuki on the other hand, was getting trampled by the other students. Only then, had the gate opened, the girls on Yuki's side screaming louder than before, but lining themselves orderly, to let the Night Class pass through with ease. I realized that I was standing right in the middle of the pathway, and blushed. I ran to Yuki's side, and stood in an orderly fashion too.

The Night Class then walked out graciously, and my mouth almost dropped open as they stepped in sync. They were indeed, beautiful. Pale skin, hypnotic eyes… Their bodies were slim, and their hair was healthy and taken well care of. I gasped in envy, and that's when Aidou noticed me.

He winked and took my hand, kissing it just like that morning. "I'm glad you could make it, cute little kitten!"

The girls near me sent me daggers of hatred, and the mumbled along to each other, "Oh my God, the new transfer student knows Idol-senpai!? And why did he kiss her hand!?"

I cringed as I could easily see where this was headed. I snatched back my hand away in a somewhat soft manner and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Aidou stood up straight and raised an eyebrow. "I can't do that anymore?"

"Anymore? You mean Idol-senpai kissed her hand before that!?" The girl's whispered.

I bit my bottom lip and looked elsewhere, anywhere but him. "T-The girl's are… You belong to everyone, in a sense."

Aidou looked at the girls beside me, who now placed their hands on their hips flirtatiously and smirked. "That's right! You can't just pay attention to one girl when there are all these girls who want to give you so much love! So listen to the new girl!"

Aidou's eyebrow furrowed and he ran a hand through his hair coolly. "I understand you all like me, ladies, but Shiori-chan is… a special friend."

"S-SPECIAL FRIEND!? YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!? NO FREAKING WAY!" Everyone screamed.

I shook my head immediately, and denied what they assumed. "No! No! W-We're nothing like that! We just met this morning!"

"This morning? So how could you two be so close!?" One girl asked, frowning in my direction.

"W-Well…"

Aidou took care of that answer. But I'm not so sure if what he said was… the _**right**_ answer.

"I can't fall in love with someone I just met?" He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist lovingly.

I went wide eyed, and blushed like never before. Yuki knew this was the time to stop the ruckus. "AH- Okay, okay! That's enough, Ido—Aidou-senpai! Let go of Shiori-chan!"

Aidou exhaled sadly, and kissed my neck calmly, and I felt him smell my scent. He smiled and let go. "Oh~ Very well!"

I turned as he let go of my body and met Kaname's eyes for an instance. He let go of my gaze and looked at Aidou. "I will deal with you soon." Kaname said solemnly.

And the Night Class continued to walk gracefully. As soon as they were out of sight, a few girls glared at me intensely, before returning to their dorms. Yuki touched my shoulder gently and asked, "Are you okay, Shiori-chan?"

My eyes, still wide with shock, told her I said no. Zero stepped forward and peered over at me with slight worry. "I… Aidou-san is older than me, correct?"

Yuki nodded, "He's older."

"So… Aidou-senpai… And Kaname-senpai…" I gulped, as I remember the way he silently drew in my scent from my collarbone area.

And then it all made sense.

My hand gradually raised to my neck, and I focused on Yuki and Zero, and once all the girls were gone, I quietly whispered.

"The Night Class… They're all vampires."

* * *

_Thank so very much to those reviewers from last time! I will definetely keep this fanfiction running, so please continue to read my work! In the meantime, please, it's only a few seconds to take, so REVIEW! But seriously, **I know you people read this stuff**__, because I sometimes check the traffic reports on my stories, so pleeeeeeeeease, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!_


	3. The New Student

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Three: The New Student**_

I looked at Yuki and Zero, waiting for the truth to come out of their mouths. Yuki grimaced. "It's true, Shiori-chan."

My throat suddenly went dry, and I cried, "B-But Kaname-senpai's so nice!"

"I know," Yuki smiled. "He's wonderful."

I frowned, and sighed. "And I let Aidou-senpai get so close to me."

Yuki looked up then, and asked, "How'd you find out?"

"It… all makes sense, doesn't it? They study at night time because the day is just too bright for them. They're pale, and beautiful… And the way Aidou smelt my neck was… not normal," I explained, though it would've been obvious to anyone.

That or the female students of Cross Academy are extremely stupid… which is possible, seeming as they seldom pay attention in class, but daydream about the boys of the Night Class.

They said nothing though, and I stared back at them for a few seconds before turning around. "I'll… just go and head to my room."

I took a few steps, and Yuki called, "Shiori-chan!"

I glanced at her.

"You won't… tell anybody… right?" She looked worried.

I shook my head. "I'll only say it if you want me to. Have a nice evening, you two." And I distanced myself further from the two prefects, until I reached my new bedroom.

It was a single room, with no roommates, not like Yuki's. Of course, my room didn't look as fancy and decorated as my new friends, in fact, it looked quite old. There were slightly worn out wooden floorboards, one window in the middle of a wall and a mirror with a sink nearby. At least the bed looked comfortable. I set up my clothing in the wardrobe, and other various things I brought from home.

Until something caught my eyes. I faced the window and saw Yuki guiding a petite, thin girl around the school. And I noticed she was wearing a Night Class uniform. _…Another Vampire? _I pressed my lips together tightly, as I saw Zero leaning against a tree, not very far from the two other girls. I was guessing they weren't aware of each other presence, since Zero never once looked at Yuki and Yuki seemed to be absorbed in listening to the new girl.

Zero's head lifted, and his eyebrows rose slightly when he caught sight of me. I drew up my hand and waved hesitantly. He averted his eyes for a moment, but soon nodded in a greeting way. My lips curved upwards simply as I gave Zero a smile. Then, a few knocks hit my door. I called out quietly, "Come in."

And I saw the chairman simper and greet me politely. "Good evening, Shiori-chan. Yuki… told me what you found out today…"

My attention grew towards him and I listened carefully with what he had to say. "Why are there vampires in the school? Isn't it dangerous?"

Chairman shook his head. "It's to the point to somewhat train these young vampires to co-operate with the human race. Kaname is a pureblooded vampire, so all the others obey him."

I cringed. "But what if Kaname-senpai decides to go against you? Against us, the school? Everything will be over, chairman!"

He grinned. "You know, that's the same thing Zero said when he found out about the Night Class."

"That...That has nothing to do with this," I exhaled.

The chairman nodded. "But I'll get straight to the point. Shiori-chan, now that you know about the Night Class' secret, would you do me the great favor of becoming a new addition to the prefects?"

"The… prefects?" I repeated. "Like Yuki-san and Zero-kun?"

"Yes! You'll be able to join them in their nightly shifts!"

He made it sound like it was a good thing. "Why… did you choose me?"

"Because you know of the vampire world, Shiori-chan. Yuki and Zero are more than just prefects… They're guardians. And you'll become one too. What you do is simply patrol the area between the Night Classes and the Day Classes, and make sure no mischief is caused by the day class. Or vice versa."

I breathed. "I don't really have a choice now, do I? You seem like the type to confuse me into making me do this."

He chuckled. "It's what I do!"

"Very well. I'll become a prefect with Yuki-san and Zero-kun… But what if Aid—one of the vampires begins to attack? What is there to defend myself? I'm hopeless at fighting."

"Ah, this is the best part. You'll have a weapon to keep yourself safe. And don't worry, it won't harm any humans, but it brings great pain to vampires."

Then he reached in his pocket an arm band -the one that Yuki and Zero wear- and a small object that seemed to fit snuggly in my palm. I blinked at it when the chairman handed it over to me.

"What… is this?" I murmured; confused at how I was supposed to defend myself with a small silver object.

He pointed at a small button. "Hold it out and press that button."

I reluctantly followed his instructions, and lifted my arm in an open space and leaned my finger against the button. The small silver object looked as if it sprung to life, and it –somehow- transformed into a shiny crossbow. I gasped as I realized what weapon I was holding, and looked at the chairman.

"I don't know how to use these types of weapons!" I cried.

"Don't worry, don't worry, there'll be training times when you can practice with your new crossbow. The arrows and such are in this compartment," He pointed at the bottom end of the crossbow, where it opened, and revealing packs of hard arrows. "Come to me if you need to reload on your gear. You can ask Zero how to use it. I'm sure he's gotten some experience with this weapon. Just be sure not to hit a vampire when they aren't sucking a human's blood, okay?"

"Okay…?"

"Fantastic! Well, you can go downstairs and start patrolling with Yuki and Zero now!"

And with that last sentence, he waved goodbye and exited my room. I looked myself in the mirror and took the arm band, slipping on my upper arm. It made me feel of a slight superiority. Or maybe that was just me looking up to Zero. It seems the girls always treat Yuki like nothing when she's doing her prefect activities. Maybe the other students will treat me that way too. But I won't let myself down. I had decided on becoming a prefect, so it's best if I stay positive if I want this to work out good.

I stared at my crossbow, wondering how to return it to its small black box. I pressed the button again, and it flipped to the original state I was given. I locked my door before going downstairs to meet the other prefects, or in this case, just Zero, since Yuki pranced off with the Night Class girl. I smiled and waved. "…Hey."

Zero eyed me, and asked, "Shouldn't you be in your room? It's late."

I sort of lifted my arm and chucked nervously as I showed him my prefect arm band. "The chairman told me I was a part of the team now."

His eyes rolled, and he sighed, "Tsk. It's too dangerous. What if one of the Night Class students attacks you?"

I took out the crossbow box from my pocket and shrugged. "This is for my defense."

"A black box is gonna save you from a vampire from sucking your blood?" He looked at me, unimpressed. "What are you going to do with it? Throw it at them?"

I shook my head and stepped back, pressing the button and showing what the box could do. "Like I would want to throw something as pretty as this at them."

He blinked, as if he couldn't believe I was holding a crossbow at him. "Do you… know how to use this?"

I shook my head once more. "I was actually hoping you would know how to. If you do… Could you show me?"

He took it off my hands gently and mumbled. "It's similar to a gun."

"So you can teach it to me?" I blurted out. "Ah! That's only if you want to!"

He nodded once. "I'll tell you when I have time for training…"

Zero was silent after that. Though I was hardly surprised at this at all. He didn't seem the type to start a conversation unless it was important. I took a glance in the far distance, where Yuki was talking to that new student; the one with the light silver hair.

"Have you met that new student yet? Or has she always been here?" I asked.

He looked over to where I faced, and he frowned. "I haven't met her."

Yuki noticed us, and she waved, grinning madly and running over to us with the new girl. Once she reached us, she exhaled, "Hey you two! What are you doing outside, Shiori-chan? Shouldn't you be in the dorm?"

Then her eyes trailed down to the arm band wrapped around the sleeve of my uniform. Her eyes widened and she said, "Y-You're a prefect too!?"

I slowly nodded, not really sure if she saw it as a good thing or bad. "Yes…"

"That's wonderful! That means we can become even closer friends!" She almost jumped with joy. "Oh, have you guys met yet? This is Kurenai Maria. She's a new student."

I sighed of relief, and turned to the new vampire—Uh, I mean, new girl. She seemed to be the same size as me; height wise. I almost hesitated to greet her, but I tried my best not to show it, you know, so I wouldn't offend her in any way. "Good evening… I'm Ninomiya Shiori. I hope you have a warm welcome to Cross Academy… I'm new too."

Maria stared at me emotionless for a moment, before smiling cutely, and in a way, elegantly. "Thank you! I hope we become good friends!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Zero grimace as soon as he met eyes with Maria. As if it were a reflex, Zero slung out his gun, and pointed it at the new student.

He hissed, "You… You're…"

Yuki gasped, and stepped in front of Maria, spreading her arms out to shield the small girl. "Zero! What are you doing!?"

Zero grunted, "Tch." And he lowered his gun with his tight fist, glaring intensely at Maria.

Yuki frowned, and scolded Zero for his sudden behavior. Whilst that, I caught Maria still staring at me, with slightly cold eyes, until Yuki took her arm. Yuki pouted, I'm guessing from Zero's stubbornness. They both walked away, and Zero shook his head.

"Is there a reason why you pointed a gun at Maria?" I asked.

Zero mumbled, "Why should I tell you? You seemed to like her more than I expected."

I scoffed lightly and smirked. "Didn't you see the way she looked at me? It was like she hated me when she met me straight away. Is she normally like that, or can she tell who doesn't like her?"

"You… don't like her?" He repeated.

I shook my head slightly. "She doesn't exactly… feel right. If that makes any sense."

Surprisingly, he agreed with me. "…She reminds me of someone from my past."

"Someone bad?"

He didn't answer that one, so I left it at that.

"Uhm, so… what are you supposed to do, as a prefect?" I questioned him, even if I kinda already knew what to do.

He shrugged. "Make sure no Day Class students are lurking about… Make sure no Night Class students are sucking a human's blood… Patrol the area, basically."

"Oh, I see," I nodded.

And let me tell you now, once that conversation was over, it was awkward. It was becoming a habit now during our interactions. That's when I noticed the Night Class students walking out of their classrooms; it was probably break time.

Zero stood up properly now; not leaning against the tree, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm… gonna go and walk around now."

I nodded reluctantly. "Oh, yeah, sure. Uh, see you."

Zero trudged off, glancing at the few vampires he passed by in the courtyard. I was suddenly hugged –or tackled– from behind. I yelped and turned around. "A-Aidou-senpai!"

He pouted. "You don't have to necessarily call me 'senpai'… what happened to 'Aidou-san'?"

I shook my head. "What was the meaning of earlier this evening? When you said you fell in love with someone you met? You were joking, right?"

He chuckled. "I enjoy teasing you, Shiori-chan; seeing the faces on those girls were priceless."

"D-Did you ever think about how I felt? My new life at Cross Academy may be ruined now, due to the jealousy that the other girls seem to have. They all now think I'm your girlfriend!"

"Is that bad?"

"O-Of course it's bad! I only met you a day ago!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Don't you get it!? I can't go out with someone so quickly! I mean, it was just early this morning when I met you!"

"But it's fun!"

"For you, maybe! For me? No! I can't go out… with you!"

"And why not?"

"B-Because you're a… you're a… Y-You know what you are!"

"What am I, Shiori-chan?"

I refused to say the word out loud. "N-No…"

He pushed me against the brick wall of the building nearby harshly. "What am I, Shiori-chan!?"

I whimpered, "…Vampire."

He cringed, and his mouth slightly opened. "Do you know why I enjoy toying with you, Shiori-chan?"

I placed my hands against my chest and mumbled, "No…"

Aidou took my hand, and led me to the dark corridors in Cross Academy, where rarely anyone passes by. By then, I was beginning to get frightened.

Aidou finished his sentence slyly, with a slight evil look in his eyes. "Because you look delicious."

I stopped breathing for a few seconds, as Aidou leaned over to my side. I felt his smirk against my skin; I shook my head, slowly reaching for my pocket on the other side.

"P-Please don't do this, Aidou-senpai…" I stuttered, swallowing the remaining saliva in my dry throat.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Shiori-chan. I could smell you all the way from the classrooms… And you haven't even been wounded yet."

I felt my hand touch the crossbow, and I grabbed it as gently as I could. I placed my hand against Aidou's chest, trying to push it back. "N-No. Don't."

Still, he ignored me. I gasped as soon as I felt something sharp against my neck; his fangs. I yelped, "NO!"

I pushed him away with all my strength, and then pulling out my crossbow, letting it spring in its weapon form by pressing that button. I aimed it at him, and murmured, "I… asked you to stop."

He didn't flinch at all, but he then reacted once he realized Kaname was next to him, not saying anything at all, but Aidou knew he was in trouble. Which got me thinking, why does he respect him so much more than the other Night Class students? I know he's the dorm president and all… but he doesn't look like he's very strict towards others.

"Aidou. I'm very disappointed that you decided to do such a horrible thing to Shiori. You will be punished when we return to the dorms," Kaname scolded in a somewhat formal manner. He then turned to me. "I apologize for Aidou's foolishness. I'll try my best to make sure he won't do it again."

I gripped on my crossbow, lowering it and shook my head. "I… I don't want him to touch me again."

"Isn't that a little harsh, Shiori-chan?" Aidou cringed, but he shut up once Kaname looked at him.

I disagreed with Aidou immediately. He had genuinely scared me back then; after the experience of my family, I can't help but think that all vampires are like that.

"Shiori!?" Zero came running from a distance, seeming that he ran as fast as he could.

I turned to him. "Zero-kun…! Why are you—?"

"I heard you scream. What did Aidou do to you!?" He growled, pulling out his gun and pushing it against Aidou's cheek.

"Zero. We have already dealt with the situation. Shiori is safe, so take her elsewhere while I talk with Aidou," Kaname stopped him from shooting.

I agreed with the part of me walking so away, so I did. I took quick steps away from Aidou and the rest. I didn't want anything to do with the Night Class; not after the impression the blonde boy gave me… Though I felt their eyes watching my back as I drifted further away from them. It made me hesitate a bit, but I kept on going.

I kept on thinking about how bad these vampires can get, so I wasn't watching where I was going; which led me to bump into someone in the hallway.

"I-I'm sorry," I looked up at them, and it was none other than Kurenai Maria.

She looked at me with those cold eyes, but she immediately smiled after that. "It's been a while."

I was confused at this, since it had only been about an hour since I had last met her. But I tried to play along. "Uh… It has…?"

She giggled to herself and whispered, "You really don't remember?"

I then raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?" I tried to laugh, as if it were a joke on me.

But Maria didn't explain anything to me. She only leaned forward –at first, I thought she was planning on sucking my blood out of my neck, though she wasn't heading to that direction – and placed her lips over mine, kissing me gently. She smiled, like she did this everyday, kissing girls she had just met – I wondered if she'd kissed Yuki too.

Maria let go, and I said with wide eyes, blushing madly, "W-What…W-Why… Huh!?"

"…I want you to remember as soon as possible."

* * *

_Did you all like it? What do YOU think Maria is talking about? What do YOU think Shiori needs to remember?  
_

_Thank you soooooo much to all the reviewers so far - I love you all so very much ! **PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEASE continue to review**; you know I love your reviews. Even if it's only one sentence saying 'It's great!' is fantastic! So please, review for the sake of the fanfiction!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_


	4. The Exquisite Ball

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Four: The Exquisite Ball**_

Maria smiled smugly, and she pranced off, humming a cheerful tune to herself. I covered my lips and stepped back, wondering if becoming a prefect was really worth it. Dealing with all these vampires was enough to handle, but to be kissed by one!?

That's a GIRL!?

I panicked, getting all these images in my mind, some, which I'm not proud to say, are sort of perverted. I mean… I get that Maria's a vampire, and that she has lived for a very long time. She would get bored, right? …But so bored as to actually turning… _**that way**_? Now, I have absolutely nothing against lesbians and what they do for a living, but it is… a little disturbing if they start hitting on me.

I avoided the stares sent to me as I walked down the long hallway. I heard steps coming closer from behind me, and I turned, praying to God that it wasn't another vampire to freak me out. And it wasn't. Zero stood behind me – this time, not huffing. He mumbled, "At least tell me if you want to get away from those guys."

"You… seemed busy with them. You could've just walked after me anyway," I replied, continuing to step towards the Chairman's office.

"I needed to know what Aidou had exactly done. I know you wouldn't have told me." Zero muttered, now catching up to my pace.

I murmured, "Sorry. It had reset what my family had done to me so – it was traumatizing, in a way."

"Where are you going?" He asked, not really seeming to care.

"You don't look like you want to know," I said under my breath.

His head turned towards me and he said, "What? No. You're going in the direction of the Chairman's office."

I nodded slowly, and told him, "I don't think being a prefect is a good job for me. These vampires are…"

"Look, I know you don't like these vampires. I hate them. But I still stay a prefect."

"That's because the Chairman forces you to do it. I'm sure he'll let me quit."

"Are you kidding me? He's not going to budge! Once he says yes, he says yes."

"I'll see about that."

"And I'll be watching you fail."

I grunted in slight anger, and walked faster, reaching the office before Zero could. I opened the door without knocking, and said in a bold voice, "Chairman, I have to speak to you about the prefect ordeal…"

The Chairman looked up from his desk, and raised his eyebrows, in genuine interest. "Ordeal? I wouldn't necessarily call it an ordeal… Why? Did something happen?"

I shut my eyes for a moment, to keep myself from bursting out my anger. I took a step inside, with Zero following me silently. "Chairman… I don't want to be a prefect."

He was now more attentive than before. "What? Why would you say that? You already made a decision to stick with this!"

"Yes, right before I realized that these vampires are nut jobs!" I whined.

"Why on Earth would the Night Class students be nut jobs? What did they do to make you think so meanly of them?"

"I'm not the one who is being mean; I feel like they're teasing me on my first day! A-Aidou-senpai almost tried to bite me, and that new girl Maria k…ki…_**kissed**_ me! On the lips!"

The Chairman looked startled, along with Zero as well. "Kissed you? …Do you have any relationship with Maria at all?"

"What? No! I only met her today!" I shook my head.

"How strange…" He scratched his chin, as if he were in deep thought.

I perked up. "So, you'll let me quit?"

"Eh? Oh, of course—"

I sighed of relief. But I'd assumed to quickly.

"—not."

"W-What!?" I cringed. "But I'm horrible at keeping things in order! A-And I can't handle the stares the other students give me already, prefect or not!"

I felt Zero smirk smugly behind me, and I frowned at him. The Chairman shrugged. "Well, you're the one who agreed in the first place, you're going to have to handle whatever you decide."

"But I don't want to…!" I complained, hoping it didn't sound too stubborn.

"Shiori-chan, just deal with it," The Chairman told me solemnly, not smiling anymore.

I'd never seen the Chairman not smile, and as broody it looked, I didn't want to deal with his bad side. So, I obeyed his words, and exited his office quietly. And faintly, behind the shut door, I heard the Chairman sigh.

"_She might just start to remember those memories… That Maria… What does she think she's doing?"_

_

* * *

_

Zero stuffed his hands in his pockets as usual, and smugly said, "I told you it wouldn't work."

Shiori muttered, "It never hurt to try."

Zero turned his head the other way, to look out the window as they walked in sync together. The moon was shining brightly in its crescent form. Zero accidentally wondered aloud, "You going?"

Shiori looked up at him. "Huh?"

Zero flinched, realizing what he had said, and mumbled, "No… Nothing."

Now Shiori was curious. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking," He answered almost rudely.

Shiori furrowed her eyebrows together and grumbled, "Sorry, Mr. Grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy," He said stubbornly.

"Then prove it by telling me what you were going to say," She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Geez. I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Do I hear a chicken?" Shiori grinned, imitating a clucking bird conspicuously.

"What!? I'm not a chicken! And stop doing that! It's immature!" He protested.

"Cluck!" She crowed at Zero. "Cluck, cluck!"

"Okay, fine! I'm not a chicken, and you will stop doing that!" He smacked her gently on her head.

"So you'll tell me?" She beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Zero admitted. "You… uh, going to the Ball?"

"There's a ball in school?" Shiori echoed. "I wasn't told of this. When is it?"

"It's on the weekend. I'm not really planning to go but… You know, if you're going, I don't want you alone with all the vampires." He somewhat suggested.

"Zero-kun…" Shiori whispered. "…Are you asking me to be your date for the ball?"

He grimaced almost immediately after I said that. "No!? I was just suggesting something! You know, so you won't be as vulnerable towards Aidou. Don't get the wrong idea…"

Shiori chuckled nervously, with a great big obvious blush on her cheeks. "I-I knew that, haha, after all, why the heck would you be interested in a girl like me? Haha…ha."

You wouldn't believe how many awkward moments the pair had created by themselves. They continued walking in a stiff silence. Zero and Shiori reached outside, where it was quiet, after the vampires had come inside to continue their classes. The whole time, the two didn't speak a word to each other.

Shiori looked around and tried to make conversation like last time. "Do you know where Yuki-san is?"

Zero shrugged. "Don't know. She ran off with Kurenai Maria last time I saw her… Speaking of which, did she really kiss you?"

She blushed, remembering how calm Maria was when she gave her that gesture of affection. "S-She did kiss me… But I never asked her to!"

"She's more suspicious than I thought," He mumbled.

"More suspicious?" She asked.

Zero shook his head. "I already feel like she's strange. But to find out she likes girls? What if she preys on girls like you? The seriously pale kind?"

"Are you saying I'm too pale to your likings?" Shiori questioned, wanting to know the answer.

"N-No, I'm not saying you're too pale…" Zero averted his eyes.

Shiori scoffed in not so much a stuck-up way. "You're pale as well, you know. You're paler than some of the Night Class students… Albino."

"Albino? You too, Shiori!" Zero argued.

Shiori held up a piece of her hair. "At least I have black hair. You on the other hand, have silver hair, making you more albino than me."

"Tch. Whatever," Zero folded his arms across each other almost childishly.

Shiori smiled of happiness to know that Zero was back to his normal self, and seeming to forget about that conversation about the Ball. But it had to be brought up again. It was Shiori's curiosity that took the better of her. "Hey, Zero-kun? About the Ball…"

"What about it?" He mumbled, not really wanting to get into the subject.

"You've been to it before… so you know what you have to do right?" She quietly said.

"I've only ever attended it as a prefect. All I do is what I do now. Make sure the vampires don't hurt the humans, and make sure the humans don't go over the top," He explained.

"That's all you do?" Shiori pressed her lips together. "It seems more like a chore than a fun event."

"You can dance with the Night Class students. It's probably the only event where both the Night and Day classes attend together. It's why every year there are more girls than boys in the Ball." Zero pointed out.

Shiori disagreed to his suggestion quickly. "O-Oh no, I don't want to dance with the Night Class students… I can't imagine how Aidou would take that to his advantage…"

"So you want to spend the night being strict towards the students like me?"

"Not so much strict… Just staying away from the Night Class."

"That's fine with me. Just don't try to annoy me during the Ball."

"Am I annoying you?"

"…No."

"You hesitated."

"Everyone annoys me. Even if it's a small detail, it annoys me."

"Sorry. I'll uh, try to not be annoying."

"Hn."

Shiori felt that awkwardness creeping up again behind them. It made her wonder if Zero and she would ever become good enough friends to get rid of that uncomfortable aura.

_

* * *

_

The night of the Ball quickly arrived, me being at Cross Academy for just over a week. I suppose the other students now thought of me as old news, not really giving me a second glance much. Yuki and I were in her room, fixing her uniform for the Ball.

"You're not going to wear a dress?" I asked, as I too, was wearing my Day Class uniform.

She shook her head. "No… I don't really have a good enough dress to come in. You should've seen last year's Ball, Shiori-chan. All the girls were wearing such beautiful dresses, and I came in wearing practically rags. Zero used to always bring it up to embarrass me. It wasn't the best night of nights, I can tell you that."

I smiled. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Then, Sayori knocked on the door, and she too, was wearing a pretty dress. She raised her eyebrows at both of us. "You're not wearing a dress?"

We shook our heads. "No good dresses."

"Eh? Shiori-san, I would've at least thought you had a nice dress to go in…" Sayori said sadly.

I chuckled a bit, and rubbed the back of my head. "I didn't really have much money to buy a dress."

"Well you guys are in luck!" Sayori grinned softly. "Kaname-senpai delivered this package to you guys. I'm pretty sure it's something you can wear for tonight."

Yuki perked up and ran over to get the box from Sayori. She placed it on the bed and opened it, to find an elegant dress. It had a piece of paper on top of it, and she read it, smiling. Yuki lifted it against her body and she squealed quietly, looking like she was the happiest girl in the world. I shrugged as Sayori looked at me in apology.

"It's fine! Me and Kaname-senpai aren't that close compared to Yuki," I laughed. My eyes soon trailed down the box again, and I took away the paper stuffing in the box, and found a dainty, light pink dress, with a small piece of paper lying on top of it as well. I read it in my head, 

_"This dress is also for Shiori. Hopefully you'll wear it. Think of it as an apology from Aidou's foolish acts. – Kaname."_

I held it up against my front, and looked at the mirror. I thought it was the most stunning dress I had ever gotten the chance to wear. It was the same color as Yuki's dress, so we had sort of matched, except I had a short sleeved dress and hers was long sleeved. It was frilly from hip to hem; it ended above my knees. It had a pink ribbon on the left side below my collarbone. It was adorable, I have to admit.

Yuki and I smiled at each other and we quickly helped each other into changing from our uniforms to our dresses, and fixed each others hair and make-up, topping it off with our prefect arm bands. It was fun to have this sort of girl bonding time. I never really had the opportunity to spend some girly time with friends because… well… I didn't really have any. Once we were done, we headed off together with Sayori to the ball. Once we did, we were greeted with Kaname and Zero at the entrance. Kaname smiled at the both of us, and immediately taking Yuki away to the open balcony on the other side. Sayori winked, and she left me with Zero by walking inside the venue. Zero turned away from looking at Yuki and Kaname, and his eyes met mine.

I waved slightly. "Good evening, Zero-kun."

He nodded and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Nice dress."

I beamed. "Thank you. L…Let's go inside."

Zero followed me inside the venue, and I gasped at how spectacular the setting was. Classical music played for the students to waltz to, the lights were not too bright, but not too dim, the decoration around was wonderful, indeed. I know my class with Yuki set up the place did this, but I didn't expect it to turn out so great.

"That place looks fantastic," I studied my surroundings.

"Yeah. Which class did this all?" Zero also looked around the place.

I giggled. "Our class, Zero-kun. But you never showed up for preparation."

"Oh. Uh. Sorry," He mumbled.

I checked out the outfit he was wearing. He was still wearing his Day Class uniform, but all too casual. I shook my head and walked up to him carefully, fixing his collar and tie. "Zero-kun, this is one night you should look proper. Try to impress some girls. I know that girl with the glasses has a crush on you."

His bottom lip stuck out in a concealed way. "I don't care about the girls. Nor about my appearance."

Then, as if on cue, the girl with glasses, Shindo, walked up to us with caution. "U-Um… Excuse me… Zero-kun?"

I smiled at her and took a step back, letting her ask what she needed to. Zero looked over at her. "What?"

Shindo, with a blush that covered her entire face, asked quietly, "C-Could I dance with you tonight?"

I looked up at Zero and grinned. Zero rolled his eyes at me and glanced at Shindo. "I can't. I'm busy doing my prefect work. I have no time to dance."

Shindo appeared heartbroken, and she quickly walked away without another word. I hit Zero's shoulder lightly and frowned at him. "Why didn't you dance with her?"

"Because I don't want to," He replied simply.

I shook my head. "You could've at least said sorry! Didn't you see how heartbroken she looked? Oh Gosh, Zero..."

He shrugged. "What? I _**have**_ to dance with someone if they ask?"

"Well of course! Even if you don't like them, just bear with it. I saves you from hurting their feelings anyway." I explained in a slightly strict manner.

"So you would never say no to a guy who asks you to dance with him, even if you hate the guy?"

"Did you hear what I just said? I would always say yes to a dance, even if I hated the guy. That's how I am."

"Then… let's… uh… no. Never mind." He murmured under his breath.

My attention grew. "You were about to ask me to dance with you."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as usual. "No. I wasn't."

If you saw how he looked like at that moment, you would immediately think he was cute. Unbelievably cute. I placed a hand on my hip and held my other hand out towards him. "I'll dance with you if you want to."

He stared at me, and then my hand. "What? Seriously?"

"I know. You don't want to. But I do. I'll do my best not to embarrass you on the dance floor," I smirked.

Zero stubbornly took my hand, and he muttered, "Geez. Fine."

We soon reached the dance floor, in an awkward hand in hand stance. I lifted my head to look at him as his hand took my back. I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you know how to waltz?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"….N-No."

I sighed. "So it looks like I'm not the one who's going to embarrass you tonight."

He grunted, and let go of my hand and back. Zero began to walk away in anger. I reached after him, grabbing his arm with accidental force. "No! Don't go!"

"You said you wouldn't be annoying tonight," He hissed.

I cringed. "I'm sorry! I don't know when I'm being annoying or not towards you. That's why I want to be closer to you so I can know more about you; to know what you're annoyed at and what you like and all that other stuff…"

Zero blinked, and exhaled, returning to holding my back and hand. "I don't like it when you tell me off. That's my job to you."

I gawked for a moment, and then nodded, realizing he was telling me things about him. "O-Oh, uhm, okay. I'll try to stop doing that."

He took a step backward and I followed accidentally. I whispered, "N-No… The man has to lead. You step forward and I'll go back."

He slightly glared at me. I defended myself. "I wasn't telling you off! I was just telling you what to do!"

Zero shook his head and did what I instructed, and eventually, he got the hang of the waltz, just when the song ended. And that's when Aidou approached me.

"Good evening, my cute little kitten. It's nice to see you again," He smiled, as if he didn't try to suck my blood a few nights ago.

I stepped closer towards Zero and looked at Aidou. "What do you want, Aidou-senpai?"

He noted my slight anger at him and he sighed. "I was only looking forward to dance with you, Shiori-chan. Or is Zero not willing to let go of you?"

I lifted my head to stare at Zero. He averted his eyes as if he were telling me it was my choice. Which, you know, it was. I glanced at Aidou, who was now bowing, and holding his hand out gentlemanly.

I mumbled. "…Only for one song."

Zero then gave me a look that said, "What-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?!"

"I told you I never say no to a dance," I whispered, "Even if I don't like them."

Aidou then took a step forward to take me out of Zero's arms. Zero grimaced and watched from afar, leaning against a pillar. I didn't say anything to Aidou when dancing. Aidou only spoke himself. "I won't try to get your blood this time," He said quietly.

My grip on him tightened. "You mean you won't try to scare me like that again?"

He smirked. "Just this time. Because we're in a crowded room."

I felt disgusted that he would try to demoralize me like that. I pushed him away, and stopped dancing immediately. I shook my head at him, and without another word, I walked out to the balcony. I accidentally bumped into Kaname, and I apologized for my clumsiness. "Sorry, Kaname-senpai. Uh… Where's Yuki?"

Zero followed after me and he said, "What did Aidou do?"

I scoffed lightly, and said, "Don't worry about that. I don't really plan to speak with him any time soon."

Kaname answered my question. "She left. She has gone to the dormitory."

I turned my head to where Kaname glanced, and looked at Zero. He cringed, and he took off his arm band saying, "I've got to go."

I grabbed his arm as fast as I could and asked, "Where are you going!?"

Zero jerked away, as if he were a more aggressive person than before. "I'm going to get Yuki!"

"Does it have something to do with Maria?" I mumbled, noticing that I hadn't seen her at all that whole night.

He peered at me, and he nodded. I sighed. "Could I come?"

"It's too dangerous," He told me.

I took out my black boxed crossbow. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Zero shook his head. "Do what you want. Don't blame me if you're blood gets sucked."

I nodded, and we both headed off to Yuki's direction, and once we did, Yuki was on a smooth sofa, joined by a beautiful woman, whose fangs were about to dig in Yuki's neck. Zero pulled out his gun and yelled, "Stay away from Yuki, Shizuka!"

Yuki gasped, and the woman, supposedly Shizuka, looked up and smirked. "It's been so long… the both of you."

Zero's eyes widened as he looked down at me. My mouth opened slightly, and I said, "I… don't know you!"

I saw Shizuka's lips curl upward in a warm and gentle smile, but it had a sense of evil behind it.

"That's as far as you know… my child."

* * *

_How was it? Did you expect that? I'm pretty sure some of you knew this was going to happen or something XDD PLEASE REVIEW! I know lots of people read this fanfiction, but not many actually review! That's why I want you guys to tell me how this is going! I thank the readers who are reviewing already, I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH! So, please, continue to support Guilty Temptations, and **review review reviewwwwww!**_


	5. The Forgotten Relative

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Five: The Forgotten Relative**_

"C-Child? What are you talking about?" I stuttered. "My family died. There's no way that you could be my mother!"

Shizuka stood up gracefully, making Zero's guard come up again. She reached out to me, speaking softly. "…It's just that you can't remember."

Zero's gun then aimed at her, making it easier for him to shoot since she was closer. "Don't touch her, Shizuka."

Shizuka chuckled lightly; this didn't faze her a bit. Zero grimaced, shooting his gun loudly three times at her stomach. Blood spilled from her clothing. Her next move was very sudden. I had only blinked, and already, she was behind me, grabbing my waist and taking me to an unknown place. Zero and Yuki ran after me, but they were stopped by a man with silver hair, like Zero's, and a long sword. That only meant that he was looking for a fight. I yelped, "Zero-kun! Yuki-san!"

But before long, I was already out of their sight as they were of mine. Shizuka stopped in a moonlit room. She smiled at me, and her hands trailed up to my forehead. Her hands glowed, a comforting glow that felt nostalgic. She tucked away my hair, and I soon felt a tingling sensation in my head. It felt weird, and I passed out from the feeling. I woke up a few minutes later, facing Shizuka from her lap. She was stroking my hair gently and I sat up with wide eyes.

I turned to look at her and her hand stroked my cheek. I gasped, suddenly remembering those forgotten memories. "O…Okaa-sama…"

Shizuka nodded as I almost tackled her to wrap my arms around her tightly. "W-Why did you leave me!?"

She lifted my head with her finger, and she said, "Long ago, I was arranged to marry a pureblood vampire, and I soon gave birth to you. I fell in love with another man, though, and I knew I didn't love my arranged husband. I didn't want you to be raised in a family where the mother would leave for another person. That's why I gave you to a family in the town, when you were a baby. I erased your memories from that time, and let you be raised by the Ninomiya family."

"But that doesn't explain why my family was vampires!" I cried.

She forced a smile on her face, continuing her story. "My family must've found out where I left you. They must've attacked your family, and being purebloods, your family themselves turned into vampires. My family didn't bite you did they?"

I shook my head. "I didn't see any other people in the house but my parents and brother."

"So the only ones attacked were the Ninomiyas. Once I heard that my family had attacked them, I had to check up on you… but you weren't home. I found out you were attending the Cross Academy, and as a wanted pureblood vampire, I couldn't show my true identity. I disguised as Maria to get to you," Shizuka sighed, and she hugged me again. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't understand why she was a wanted pureblood. She seemed so kind and warm-hearted. My realization began to come in now. "I-If you're my mother… then that means…"

"You're a vampire. A pureblood vampire," She mumbled in my hair.

I shook my head, almost hyperventilating. "I-I don't want to… I can't be one of… But they… I…"

"Calm down, Shiori…" She whispered, patting my head softly. "Take your time to understand this… Hiou… Shiori."

My new name. I was a vampire; A pureblood. My mother is a wanted vampire. I have a family I don't know about. A whole new identity. Every little detail was killing me inside. I mean, this whole time I'd been something I've disliked. Well, disliked meaning, being like Aidou.

"How come I'd never thirsted for blood my whole life?" I asked.

Shizuka smiled. "I asked the Ninomiya family to sneak in blood tablets into your food. You had a daily intake of tablets but you didn't seem to notice."

"So I wasn't just imagining that copper taste in my lunches," I exhaled.

She looked truly guilty of leaving me, and not being able to raise me. But I was okay with that, knowing that from now on, we'd be together forever.

…But sometimes, you can't assume promises that can easily be broken.

Kaname walked out of the shadows, speaking in his usual formal manner, but somehow, I had sensed something bad to happen. "That wound looks terrible, Shizuka-san."

Shizuka looked up from me, and she faced Kaname. "Young Kuran… Why are you here?"

"This was my first bedroom in the Academy," He answered, smiling towards me.

Shizuka said in return, "I see. This place is nice. No one disturbs me and my daughter here."

She stood up, walking towards Kaname. Kaname wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, Shizuka emotionless from his intimate gesture. I mumbled, "Kaname-senpai… What are you doing?"

And it was so fast. My mother's eyes widened and more blood trickled down onto the carpet. I looked up and gasped. "O…OKAA-SAMA!"

Kaname had stabbed Shizuka with his bare hand. His palm was seen right through her chest. Kaname murmured, "You don't seem to be surprised, Shizuka-san."

"I wanted to take your life too," Shizuka replied. "I was planning to use Yuki an assassin… If you take my heart now… As a pure-blood, I might die."

I stood up after hearing these words. "N-No! Don't die!"

Kaname swiftly leaned his head towards Shizuka's neck, sucking the red liquid fall out from her veins. I ran up to Kaname, grabbing my mother's shoulders and forcing him to let go of her. More blood spurted out from her chest, spilling all over my dress. She almost fell from my arms until I hoisted her up with my strength. My vision blurred from the instant tears that fell from my eyes. I cried at Kaname, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!? WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY MOTHER!?"

Kaname's expression didn't move at all. I fell to the ground with Shizuka in my arms, slowly dying with her heart pierced. "Shiori," She said quietly.

I turned her over to face me, and as she lay in my lap, she murmured, "I'm sorry I couldn't stay in your life any longer."

This sentence made me sob even more. I cried loudly as she continued her sentence. "Shiori… Throughout the rest of your life you will develop your powers one by one. Control them, and you'll be a successful vampire."

I shook my head, choking on my tears. "Y-You're not going to leave me alone, okaa-sama! N-Not again!"

Kaname then spoke up. "I'm not going to let her die for nothing."

I paused, and looked up at the dorm president with hatred. "What could you do!?"

He turned to Shizuka. "I will destroy the one thing you've hated the most… The person who destroyed our destiny as purebloods…"

Shizuka grimaced lightly. "The one who ruined everything… Young Kuran… You will become stronger as the days pass… But at the same time, you have summoned a sinister future for yourself. You will have darkness wherever you go, Kaname."

Kaname sighed. "I understand that."

Kaname soon vanished, and Shizuka smiled slightly ungratefully. "He'll be coming here soon."

"Who…?" I whispered.

The door then opened fully, with that same man who looked exactly like Zero panting. His eyes widened at Shizuka's bloody body. He stuttered, "S-Shizuka…sama…"

He seemed to take no notice of me, and he took Shizuka's hand, holding it tightly and crying. "Shizuka-sama! I-I'll give you my blood! Please…Please don't die!"

Shizuka took her hand away, quietly mumbling, "You're the only one I can't turn into a vampire… Ichiru. Moreover… It's already too late."

Suddenly, her body began to disintegrate; not into the fine dust like my family did, but small tiny stars of light. I gasped, my grip tightening on her more than ever. "No! NO! I'm not going to let you go!"

Shizuka smiled. "You're going to have to, my sweet child."

The man beside me, Ichiru, looked at me in disbelief. "This… is your daughter…"

Shizuka nodded. Ichiru hugged her waist tightly, and these gestures of love and affection led to them sharing a small kiss, quick, but heartfelt. Her palm touched my cheek gently, and to both of us, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

She had closed her eyes, losing consciousness. Ichiru and I let our tears out freely, unable to stop their tracks. Suddenly, a huffing Zero came inside the room, his eyes glowing bright red with the tattoo on his neck. We turned to look at him, and Ichiru said, "Due to Shizuka-sama's dying, the Level E within you is restless. But it's too late, Zero."

Shizuka's body, with more light surrounding her motionless self, shattered like glass, into bright dust. My hand covered my mouth, and I sobbed loudly. "NO!"

Ichiru sadly frowned, murmuring, "She didn't want my blood in the end."

Zero, struggling harshly at the doorway, grunted, "D-Don't. You can't think that being a vampire is… I-It's…" He clutched his neck in pain.

Ichiru grimaced furiously and yelled, "You! I don't know so many things even if I've been with her for so long! Why is it always you!?" He said, storming towards the kneeling Zero.

But Zero choked, "I… don't care what happens anymore. But I just don't want to become a vampire!"

I gasped at this, and standing up, I mumbled, "…You're a vampire?"

Ichiru scoffed. "Only the lowest type of vampire. He can't control his thirst for blood. Zero… you're already a Level E."

Ichiru then began to open the door to the balcony, with Zero crawling on the floor with desperation. "I-Ichiru…"

But he'd already left. I ran to Zero's side quickly, holding him up against my shoulder. "Z-Zero-kun! Why are you like this!? Is there anything you need?!"

Zero gasped for air, as if he were drowning in a deep ocean. "I need… B-Blood… Pure-blood…"

My eyes widened in shock, realizing I was the person who had the blood he needed. I gulped uncertainly, and took out my collar from my neck. "…Take mine."

He looked up at me and he said angrily. "You're not a pure-blood. I'm not going to take away your blood, Shiori."

I bit my bottom lip, reluctant to tell him the truth. "M-My mother is… Hiou Shizuka."

He gaped at me for a second, and he told me, "That's not possible! How could it be true!?" Zero stared into my eyes, and he then gasped. "Y-Your eyes… They just…"

"What did I do!?" I touched my face, thinking my appearance was changing for no reason. "Your eyes… they're turned into the same color as Shizuka's for a second…"

I realized then he was sweating, and his breaths went shorter than before. "Z-Zero-kun, don't think about it! You're getting worse every second! J-Just take my blood!" I pulled his tie towards me, and he pushed me against the wall without a second thought. His head was merely inches away from my neck. I breathed quietly and shut my eyes, murmuring, "I'll be fine."

And with those words, he dug his teeth into my bloodstream, sucking out much more than I expected him to. I clenched my grip against his uniform, waiting for the pain to be over. I whimpered as quietly as I could, whilst I felt my body feel numb, and weaken by the minute. Tears still streamed down my cheeks; I'm sure my make-up was badly ruined already. I still couldn't get any of these things into my mind. All this information was just crammed into my head, and people expected it to just sit there contently. Soon, I reached the point where everything around me turned into darkness.

_**

* * *

**_

I opened my eyes groggily, and rubbed my eyelids carefully. I was in my room. But it looked a little different. I could've cared less though… I sat up, looking out the window, seeing the Day Class students wandering around for their classes. I stood up, trying my best to fight the massive head rush that blinded me for a few seconds, and walked over to the sink to wash my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. My eyes were red and swollen, my mascara marked two lines down my cheeks, my hair was all knotted and messy, my dress was completely blood-stained, and my neck… Two small but deep wounds marked it there, and it didn't look like it was going away for sometime. I bit my lip and gripped the edge of the sink tightly. "…It wasn't a dream."

I exhaled slowly, and scrubbed my face until the mascara was gone. I wiped my face against a towel lightly and tried to find a brush to smooth down my hair. I checked the desk near my bed, but it had gone missing. I checked the drawers, and found a comb I'd never seen. Still, I did my best to return my hair to its soft, untangled state. I heard the door open, and my heart skipped a beat. What if it was a student coming to ask me why I wasn't in class? They'd see my dress and… who knows what they'd assume.

"W-Who's there?" I asked to thin air.

Zero then turned the corner and faced me. His hair was wet. He'd probably taken a shower, and he was in half his uniform. Zero did wear his pants and shirt, but that was about it. And it made me notice that he'd decided to wear his top unbuttoned. This distracted me. A lot. "Z-Zero-kun. Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You passed out after what I did to you. I swear I thought I killed you, Shiori. Don't scare me like that again, geez," Zero rubbed his head with a slightly damp towel. He took a seat on top of the bed. Speaking of which…

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked quietly.

He mumbled, "This is my room. I carried you here after you blacked out. I cleaned up what I did with your neck… but I couldn't find any bandages or whatever. And your clothes, um, well, you know…"

I tried to hide my blush from him and I said, "Oh, t-thanks. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. I'll go back to my room now," and I scurried quickly out the door, but Zero stopped me.

"I need to talk to you about something, Shiori. Besides, you can't go out in the hallway in a bloody dress," Zero told me.

I stopped, and turned around. "What do you need to talk about?"

He sighed. "What _**isn't**_ there to talk about? I believe that you're a pure-blood. I haven't gotten bloodthirsty since I did that… to you… But what's this about Shizuka!? You're her daughter? Since when?!"

I grimaced, and clutched the ends of my dress. "Last night."

"She told you and you believed her? Why did you have to be _**her**_ daughter!? Couldn't you have been some other pure-blood's child?!" He scolded me.

I frowned. "It's not like it's my fault! I don't control who's my mother, okay!? You've been a vampire longer than me, and I hardly know anything of the vampire world, so don't go assuming that I'm just like the Night Class! I've never sucked a person's blood in my entire life, not once! T-This new identity of mine is like a whole new life I don't know about! My mother hardly gave me information about my vampire life; just my past! I don't know my grandparents, my uncles, aunties… I don't know my own family! And I…" I brought my hands up to my head, as if holding it up before it fell. My knees gave way, and I sank, stuffing my hands on my face. "It's just too much for me to take, Zero-kun."

I felt silence in the air as I sobbed out my pain. Suddenly, I felt a towel fall against my head. I looked up from blurry eyes, and saw Zero towering over me, mumbling. "Stop crying. I'll uh… go to your room to get you whatever clothes there is. It saves you the trouble of getting stared at with all that blood."

I did what he said, standing up slowly and wiping my tears with the towel. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to… burst out like that. This is just so… frustrating."

Zero didn't comment on that, but he said, "I'll be back. Stay here for a bit."

So Zero left and I took a seat on his bed. Sighing in anger, sadness and stress. Zero soon came back, with my uniform. He said, "Go and take a shower in the bathroom outside the room. We'll go back to class if you want to."

I forced a smile on my face, happily accepting the change of clothes he delivered to me. "Uh… S-Sure. We can go back to class!"

And just as I reached for the doorknob, the Chairman came in, looking at my dress with wide eyes. "S-Shiori-chan!"

He quickly closed the door behind him, and still stunned with the state of my attire, he stuttered, "Y-You found out… about Shizuka?"

I looked up at him, and mumbled, "How… did you know?"

"The Hunters Association," He answered, and then explained, "It's just a group of Vampire hunters is all."

He made it sound like it was no big deal. "Those were the people who were after my mother?"

"Shiori-chan… Your mother was a wanted vampire. She was out of control," The Chairman placed a light hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off. "How did you know about my relation to Shizuka-sama? …Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

He sighed. "The members of the Hunter's Association were given a wanted list a long time ago. They had information about each of the criminal vampires, and one was your mother. It had information on you too, being her daughter. But it was said that you had no idea about the vampire world, so we left you be. Until Kurenai Maria came, I'd sensed something odd about the girl. She was a distant cousin of Shizuka… I was thinking maybe she would tell you about your long lost mother. And Shiori-chan… I didn't want to tell you of this relation because, if anything, I wanted you to find out from your mother herself."

I scoffed quietly. "This is just…"

"You're a vampire too, aren't you…? Shiori-chan?" The Chairman asked.

I nodded slowly, admitting my fate. "But I don't feel like one at all."

The Chairman pressed his lips together. "I-I'm sorry to bring up the news at a bit of bad timing, but… I'm afraid you're going to have to transfer to the Night Class."

Zero's eyes widened as mine did, and together we yelled at the blonde man.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_I'm not sure if this was a good chapter or bad_…_ so please tell me what you thought of it by reviewing~! It really means a lot of you guys could review more often, so please review! Pretty please! With a cosplay on top~! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!_


	6. The Other Life

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Six: The Other Life**_

"N-Night Class!?" I yelped, leaning against the wall for support. "I can't go into the Night Class! I don't want to take classes with them!"

"But I'm afraid you'll have to, Shiori-chan. You're a vampire, and you belong to the Night dormitories," The Chairman said calmly.

"But what about Zero!?" I pointed at the silver haired boy. "He was a vampire but he never went to the Night Classes! And what about being a prefect? How can I be a prefect if I have to study at night?"

Zero grimaced as I somewhat accused him. The Chairman frowned slightly. "That's because he's not a pureblood like you. You were destined to be a vampire, Shiori-chan, whereas Zero was forced into it. Kaname had convinced us to let him stay in the Day Class, and as for the prefect situation, I'll have you resign from your position."

I shook my head. "I refuse to work with Kaname and Aidou-senpai!" I purposely took out the respectful suffix for Kaname, seeing as I had a new hatred for him.

"You have no choice, Shiori-chan! Whether you dislike being around those two vampires make no difference to the Day Classes safety! What happens if you lose control, and begin to crave the blood of the other students!? That will risk the vampire world's secret!" He scolded me firmly, this time, he was dead serious.

I exhaled silently, and cringed as the Chairman gave me the Night Class uniform. My bottom lip quivered as I whispered, "I won't be able to spend time with Ze – Y-Yuki."

The Chairman glanced at Zero, who was buttoning up his shirt, finally. He told me, "You'll still see him."

And after that conversation, I was transferred into the Night Class.

* * *

The next morning, Zero helped me with my luggage as I moved into the Night Dorms. I opened the large entrance door and looked up at the glamorous building indoors. The three of up climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of the door which led to my new room. I unlocked the doorknob and gasped when I took a glance inside. There were huge windows, with lengthy red curtains, a gigantic bed, and all the other furniture I never had in my other room. In a nutshell, it was so much better compared to my old room. I'd almost dropped my suitcase when I caught sight of it. But I didn't. Zero and I walked in, me gawking at the richness of the place and Zero placing the suitcase on the ground. Speaking of which, Zero had changed ever since I was transferred into the Night dorm. He'd speak to me less, and hardly gave me a second stare. I wonder why he's go so much against me being Shizuka's daughter? Zero's hands were stuffed in his pocket, and he mumbled, "That should be it. Have fun with the Night Class."

I sensed his sarcasm almost straight away, and as he walked out of the door, Aidou chimed in before he could escape, and being Aidou's usual cheery self, he smiled, and gave me a light hug from behind. "Yo, Shiori-chan. What'cha doing in the Night dorms? Don't tell me you've decided to become a vampire!"

I disagreed solemnly. "No."

He pouted childishly and said, "Why are you so serious? Did Zero do something bad to you?"

I felt Zero's eyes burn my back. I murmured quietly. "N-No. Nothing much."

"Nothing much? Well, why don't you tell good Aidou what you're so troubled over," He placed a hand over my shoulders and led me to sit on the bed.

I jerked him off. I tried my best not to glare at him. "Stop it, Aidou-senpai."

He shrugged, and as if he didn't hear me, he still placed his arm over my shoulder. "Shiori-chan… you're in my territory now. Don't walk around thinking you're the boss of the place when clearly, you have no idea what to do in the vampire world."

I saw Zero clutch his gun.I stared at him. "How did you know I'm a part of the vampire world?"

His grip tightened on my shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know…? Hiou Shiori?"

I pushed him away as if it were a reflex reaction to my newfound name. I lifted a hand up to slap him across the face, and I breathed heavily after realizing what I'd done. I pulled my hand back to my chest, and sat on my bed, silently wishing Aidou would go away. Aidou stood up straight after the impact of my palm to his cheek. He solemnly said, "You may think you're a part of our world now, Shiori-chan, but I will never accept you. You're absolutely not fit to be a pureblood."

Aidou walked out of my bedroom and Zero mumbled, "I'll see you later, Shiori."

He too, then left the dormitory. I stood to unpack my things, sort of hating myself, and wondering if Aidou hates me as much as I hate him. I heard a knock at the door. "May I come in?" His voice said.

I looked up, and it was, of course, Kuran Kaname. I instantly looked back down at my suitcase, asking him, "What do you want, Kaname?"

"There's a lack of respect in your tone, Shiori," He said, inviting himself in, even though I didn't say so.

I breathed, "What do you expect? …You murdered my mother."

"I understand that you hold a grudge against me for the death of Shizuka-san," Kaname answered. "But you will have to eventually talk to me. I am the only one who you can learn from being a pureblood."

I scoffed. "I don't want to learn from you."

"Aidou may learn to like you if you learn to be proper. Aidou wants you to live up to your expectations, yet… you do not even know them," Kaname sighed.

I glared at him. "What makes you think I would want Aidou to like me!? He's rude, and doesn't think about what he does! I would never want him to like me, because as far as I know, I hate him."

Kaname didn't comment on that, but he said, "…Don't forget to get ready for the Night Classes at 6pm. We'll be leaving the dorms ten past 6."

I wandered around the dormitories for the rest of that day, while most of the vampires slept. I didn't talk to any of the woken ones, seeing as the strange stares they gave me weren't giving me a good vibe. I suppose looking at the other beautiful beings made me distracted from my path, because as soon as I knew it, I bumped into another male student carrying a large pile of books. I accidentally made his books topple over, and fall on the ground. My eyes widened, and I apologized, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going! I'm sorry!"

The boy chuckled, and he said, "Its okay, I shouldn't be walking around with so many books in the first place!" He smiled at me, and held out his hand to shake. "I haven't seen you around before. I'm Takuma Ichijou. You are…?"

I studied his features before greeting him properly. He had blonde hair, only styled neatly, not spiked messily like Aidou's. His eyes were green, and his smile was handsome and kind. I took his hand and shook lightly. "Oh, I'm Shiori… Hiou Shiori," I whispered the last part.

His face turned serious for a second, but he regained his smile. "Shiori-chan? That's a pretty name."

"You knew my mother, right?" I mumbled, picking up his books one by one.

Ichijou paused, and gave me another one of his heartwarming smiles. "I knew of her. I'm pretty sure all the vampires her do at least know of her. I suppose she was a little… notorious. Oh, but please take no offence to that, Shiori-chan."

And I didn't. But I don't know why everyone thought so badly of my mother. "It's okay. You're not the only one who hates my mother."

"I don't hate her, Shiori-chan," Ichijou replied quickly, piling his books one on top of the other again. "She was just slightly dangerous, that's all."

I shrugged slowly. "I get it. She was crazy. I just didn't see that side of her."

Ichijou grinned. "Well, I'm glad I had the opportunity to talk with you, Shiori-chan, but these books aren't going to read themselves!"

"Uh, d-do you need any help with these books?" I questioned before putting the pile in my hands on top of his.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Shiori-chan, but thanks for the offer!" He beamed, letting me add to his pile. "I guess I'll see you this evening, then?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Bye," I waved as he walked down the hallway with the towering books.

Once he was out of sight, I exhaled, thinking if Ichijou would be willing to become my first Night Class friend. I turned, and again, I had bumped into another vampire. Not a boy, but a girl. She was beautiful, with long, blonde brown hair. I was amazed at the beauty of this woman, and I had instantly envied her.

She waved a hand in front of my face, and said, "You still there?"

I gasped, "Y-You're beautiful!" I covered my mouth immediately, and bowed. "I-I'm sorry. I'm Hiou Shiori."

She raised an eyebrow at me, and she sighed. "It's about time someone recognized how attractive I am… I'm Souen Ruka."

I nodded. "Sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'll admit, I was a little shocked, but hey, it doesn't hurt to be complimented once in a while." Ruka shrugged, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I-In the hallway?" I asked.

"No," She shook her head. "This dorm. Weren't you in the Day Class or whatever?"

"I uh, recently transferred here. To the Night Class," I explained. "I, uh, only found out recently that I was a vampire." I tried to laugh that sentence off, but of course, it didn't work.

"Recently? You… weren't raised by Shizuka from birth?"

"N-No. I found out a few nights ago that she was my mother. B-But I'm fine with that!"

"You do realize you're a pureblood, right?"

"I do."

"Have you recognized your responsibilities yet?"

"Well, no… No one has told me what purebloods do, so…"

"It's no wonder Aidou doesn't like you," She snorted.

I blinked. "Excuse me? What did Aidou say about me?"

"He's been rambling on and on to everyone about how you're unfit to be a pureblood. But don't worry about him, he's very stubborn but he will stop sooner or later," She reassured me. But I wasn't totally satisfied with the way Aidou had been talking bad about me behind my back.

"Ah, uhm, yeah. Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Ruka-san," I mumbled, letting her say goodbye before I swiftly passed her and continued to walk down the hallway.

_**

* * *

**_

It was a slow day, but 6:00pm finally arrived, making the Night dorm bustle around, getting ready for their classes. Few took showers, and most stayed in their rooms to change. I locked my door before changing into the Night Class uniform. Once I did, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I didn't think it was possible, but the clothing I wore made my skin even paler. I looked sort of dead, with the bandage around my neck to top it off. I cringed, not enjoying my image at that moment, and walked out the room, waiting at the front door for everyone to assemble, because apparently, that's how they all walk out. This class seemed to be all about appearances, looking both beautiful as they walked outside, and organized, elegant when they greeted the Day Class students.

Within ten minutes, the whole of the Night dorms had lined up, and I took a random spot at the back, in between two students. I felt them inch away from me when I stood quietly. Kaname was at the front of the group, unlocking the entrance doors. I saw Ruka spot me somehow from the crowd, and she smiled slightly, beckoning me to come to the front with her. I hesitated, but slowly made my way to her. She kept close to me, probably because I was the helpless new kid (again) and she didn't want me to become a victim of bullying. But it's a little too late for that. Stupid Aidou.

The doors had fully opened, and step by step, we'd reached the Night Dorm's gates. I looked over at Aidou, whom I caught glaring at me. I glared right back at his head once it was turned away. The gates too, opened gradually, and screams and squeals boomed through the gap. The Day Class girls began to blush like mad, but they lined up properly, allowing us to walk through with ease.

It was then when I'd realized I hadn't told Yuki I was transferring classes. Nor anyone else in the Day Class, with the exception of Zero. She looked at me with wide eyes, with a few girls in the group who'd recognized me. I paused to stare at her, and seeing that Aidou was attending his fans, and a few other vampires went to talk to the other class, and I took the chance to talk to her.

"Y-Yuki-san…" I forced a smile upon my face, hoping it didn't look too obvious that I was scared of what she'd think.

She stuttered, "S-Shiori…chan…? What are you doing in the Night Class? Shouldn't you be in the Day Class with me?"

My lips formed a thin, white line, and I murmured, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier."

Yuki tilted her head in confusion. "Tell me… what?"

I averted my eyes, like I usually do when I'm about to tell the truth. "Uhm… Y-You remember… Hiou Shizuka, right?"

She nodded. "Of course… Why?"

I felt like the world was growing bigger and I was only shrinking, feeling inferior to everything else there was. "The reason I transferred into the Night Class is because I'm Hiou Shizuka's… daughter."

Her eyes widened, and she took me by the shoulders, gently shaking them. "W-What!? When was this!? Oh," She gasped, "Does that mean you're a…"

I nodded quickly before she could finish her sentence. "I am. And I'm sorry for not being to attend classes with you anymore."

Yuki looked shaken, and she let go. Her eyes trailed down to my neck, looking even more shocked when seeing the bandages wrapped around it. "D-Does that mean you let Zero--"

Before I could answer, my name was called out by Ruka, who said, "Shiori, let's go."

I waved quickly to Yuki before running back to Ruka. "What's wrong with the prefect?" She asked me.

"N-Nothing, really. She's just a bit… surprised that I'm in the Night Class," I replied, taking at glance at Yuki, making sure she wasn't going to overreact.

"Surprised?" Ruka raised an eyebrow when we continued to walk to our classes. "You were friends with the prefect?"

"Well, she's the probably the first person I've met since I came to Cross Academy. She… thought I was a human too," I chuckled nervously, hoping I didn't look too into the subject.

Ruka didn't react, which relieved me, and she decided to move onto another topic, seeming to forget about the struggling prefect.

Then I wondered where Zero was.

_**

* * *

**_

For the following week, I hadn't heard from Zero, nor even seen any sign of him. It was strange to not see him anymore, though I thought this came along with the ordeal of being transferred into the Night Class. But still, I could at least see him doing his job at the gate; he had me worried. The next evening, I'd gotten ready for the Night classes, this time, not just with Ruka, but with all her friends too. Meaning, Touya Rima, Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijou and I guess Seiren too, seeing that she doesn't have anything against me. Forget Aidou and Kaname. I haven't spoken to them since I entered the Night Dorms. Anyway, we walked out the gates, with the usual screaming girls from the Day Class.

Yuki gave me a small smile – I think she'd gotten used to me being a vampire – but stumbled backwards when rabid fan girls pushed her to the side. She'd been caught from behind, and she immediately assumed it was Kaname, instantly bowing in apology, and saying, "I'm so sorry, Kana—" Then her eyes widened as did mine.

I whispered, "Zero-kun."

He gave me a glance, and nodded. Zero then gave Yuki a slightly scornful look and said, "At least watch where you're going, Yuki."

But she was too stunned to retort rudely in a joking way to him. The Night Class continued to walk on to the school, but I led myself away from the group, and subconsciously tugged on Zero's shirt. He looked down at me. "Where were you?" I mumbled.

Zero looked away. "…That's none of your concern."

I frowned, gripping his sleeve tighter. "Yes, it is! You were completely fine! I thought something bad had happened to you!"

"In what way does it have anything to do with you, Shiori?" He almost glared at me.

I didn't hesitate to glare back at him, though. "I'm the one who stopped you from becoming a… a…" I looked around, seeing that a few of the Day Class girls were watching our argument, including Yuki, and my friends from the Night Class. I stopped immediately, realizing the scene I was causing. I suppressed my frustration, and said through gritted teeth, "N-No." I shook my head. "I see I'm nothing to you. Simply… something you hate."

Ruka's face looked pained, as if she didn't like me in sadness. Zero grimaced, as if he didn't want to tell the truth. I let go of his uniform blazer, and stepped back, suddenly feeling a deep burning sensation in the pit of my throat. My hand reached up to my face to cover my mouth, and I tried to run away, only clumsily tripping on my own two feet. I went red-faced in embarrassment, and Zero reached out to help me up, as did Yuki. I looked at the both of them, seeing how nice they looked as a couple.

This gave me a pang of jealousy and disappointment. I pushed their hands from me, and stood up, running away with tears brimming in my eyes. Once I lost sight of everyone else in that area, I leaned against a fountain in the courtyard of the Academy. I suddenly felt thirsty; parched, even. I scooped up water from both my palms and drank as much as I could, only, the water didn't help. If anything, it made my pain even worse. I cried out in pain, and I fell to the ground, feeling like someone was stabbing the inside of my throat, ripping it to pieces slowly.

I then smelt something lingering in the air. The scent was strong; stronger than usual. It had smelt nice, delicious. The smell danced around my body, making me want it even more. I saw someone step in front of me, and I looked up. The realized abruptly what I wanted.

I was thirsty for blood.

* * *

_Osssuuuuu~ Thanks for reading so far, you! Please review and tell me what you think! I lurrrrve those reviews you give me! 8D_


	7. The First Bite

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Seven: The First Bite**_

I took another whiff of the heavenly smell lingering in the air. I sighed, slightly shaken at my realization. I lifted my head to look at the figure standing above me, and I immediately blocked my nose from any scent.

"A-Aidou-senpai," I choked.

Aidou looked at me solemnly, kneeling down and taking my hand away from my face. He grabbed my other hand before I could repeat my action. He didn't say a word, but with my hand in his, he began to take off his tie, and undo the first few buttons of his uniform. I shook my head, "W-What are you doing?"

Aidou mumbled, "I'll admit that I don't like you very much, Shiori-chan. But you are a pureblood. A rare pureblood. It is only right that you have blood to drink."

I pushed him away. "I'm n-not going to drink your blood, Aidou-senpai!"

"But you need it," Aidou placed his grip on me tighter. "For your own good."

He leaned himself over me, placing his neck against my shoulder. My eyes widened, the temptation was far too hard to resist. I grunted, trying my best to not give in. Aidou said boldly, "Just drink it, you vampire!"

"B-But I can't!" I shut my eyes.

"You're going to have to someday," Aidou murmured.

I breathed, gasping for air loudly. "I'm sorry—" And I did it. I pierced my fangs deep into his throat, letting what seemed to be gallons of blood into my body. I felt Aidou flinch, and let go of my hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck, suddenly loving the taste rushing around on my tongue. I gulped a mouthful every time, feeling addiction to the flavor. My lips were attached so long against Aidou's neck, I let go, breathing heavily. Aidou looked weakened, lying on the ground, trying to catch his lost breath. I licked up all the blood around my mouth, and blurted out, "You taste… so good."

Aidou gave me a slightly knowing look and said, "You needed it. I don't want another pureblood to die. There are only so many of you left in the world."

Still, I craved more from him, but at the same time, I didn't want to, seeing how much I'd taken out from him. I crawled over to his side, grazing the surface of his collarbone with my lips, collecting the remains of the seeping thick and red liquid. I heard him groan quietly, and I apprehended the fact that I was giving pleasure to someone I disliked. I winced, and sat back up. "I'm sorry," I whimpered.

_**

* * *

**_

A few days later, during class, I sat in my desk quietly, avoiding the uncomfortable stares given to me during the end of the lesson. Aidou practically slammed his hand down in front of me and smiled. "Yo, Shiori-chan."

Now I wondered why he decided to smile like that after confessing that he didn't like me. I looked up at him, with little confusion, and greeted him back. "Uh, hi, Aidou-senpai."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a seat on top of my desk.

I mumbled, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Shiori-chan! How silly of you to ask such a question!" Aidou laughed loudly.

"You said that you didn't like me, remember?" I cringed, shrinking back into my seat.

His expression turned serious, and he nodded. "Well, of course, I don't like you."

I muttered under my breath, "So straightforward."

"But I appreciate the fact that you like my blood. Which is why I decided to be slightly nicer to you, and if you ever have more cravings for blood, you know who to call," He winked.

I gaped at him, suddenly feeling a chill from his new personality. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Okay?"

He grinned. "Oh, the holidays are coming up, what'll you be doing? Perhaps, visiting your long lost family?"

I grimaced, not liking the idea. "I… don't think I'll be visiting them. I don't even know where they live. I might just stay in the dorms for the break… What are you doing?"

"Gee, I don't really know. I don't think I have anything planned. Maybe you and me will be able to have a pleasurable time together," He said slyly.

I smacked him on the head, blushing and saying, "Don't say such perverted things!"

"I didn't mean it to be perverted," He chuckled. "Maybe you've just got a dirty mind."

I glanced at the wall clock in the classroom, realizing that class was almost over. It was almost 5am. I gasped, noting that I was going to be late. I stood up abruptly, making Aidou flinch slightly. "What's wrong, Shiori-chan?"

"I-I'm going to be late!" I said frantically, piling up all my books in a rush.

"Late for what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My job! I'm starting today, and if I come late, they'll have a bad impression of me!" I struggled to lift the heavy pile in my arms.

"Job?" He was taken aback. "Why the hell do you need a job for?"

"Because unlike you, I wasn't born rich, and even if I was, I'm certainly not receiving any money from my family," I grunted, walking quickly but carefully down the stairs.

"Then why so early in the morning?" Aidou followed me, looking obviously unsatisfied that I was leaving so soon.

"What do you think, Aidou-senpai?" I asked. "I'm starting to dislike the sun. I can only handle a few hours with it beating down on me, so I try to get the early mornings where the sun doesn't come up after a while."

"What type of job is it?" He questioned.

"Why do you need to know?" I scoffed.

"Because what if you're doing some sick job where you have to do prostitution?" Aidou frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "You really think that I would want a job like that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Tell me, what type of job?"

I shook my head. "I don't see why you should know." And I began to run ahead of him with the books in my hands, hoping to get rid of him sooner or later.

I finished getting ready, getting changed into my uniform, and began to start my new job. I'll tell you now, it's not very elegant, but it is cozy. And since I work in the morning, most of the rude customers have left. And it was the only one that would accept my work experience and such. I only had one job before that, but I had to quit it; I was looking for a higher salary pay. So, I now worked at a restaurant bar. It's not as bad as you think it is. The other waitress girls and bartenders were very kind, and the owner, I'd only met once, but seemed very nice. I walked in the door, and was greeted greatly by the other employees. I smiled back at them, and started to do my job, which was to collect orders from the customers. Everyone was startled when the door slammed open, and a huffing Aidou stood at the doorstep.

"A-Aidou-senpai?" My eyes widened as I said this.

His eyes trailed around my body and he grabbed my arm. "What the hell are you doing at a dump like this!?"

"Hey, Shiori-chan, who's the guy? And what are you calling a dump, buddy!?" A fellow female employee, Arisu, snorted from behind the bar.

I struggled to get out of his grip. "This place isn't a dump! It's perfectly fine! And since I work in the morning, no creeps are lurking around, so you have nothing to worry about!"

"What do you mean, creeps!? There are creeps everywhere in this place! Look, that guy who you're serving right now? He's staring at your breasts, not your face!" He frowned.

I glanced down at the man in front of me, whose eyes were gazing at my chest. I turned so he wouldn't be able to see them anymore. Okay, so there was one creep. So what?

"And what are you wearing!?" Aidou looked disgusted when he saw my attire.

"This is my uniform," I answered.

"Some uniform," He scoffed. "I knew you had a job that had something to do with prostitution."

"Are you calling me a prostitute!?" I glared.

"With the clothes you're wearing!? Yeah, I guess I am!" Aidou stared daggers at me.

My mouth dropped open, hating his bluntness. "Ugh!" I jerked my hand away as I heard some employees murmuring, "Look's like trouble in paradise."

I yelped, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then maybe he's trying to tell you something, Shiori-chan!" Arisu laughed uncontrollably when she saw the look on my face.

I sighed, walking away from Aidou. "Just let me do my job. You don't have any right to stop me from doing this."

"No, I don't," Aidou agreed. "But I don't want you to be working here. Quit this place and I'll give you the money!"

"I'm not going to take your hand-me-downs, Aidou-senpai!" I exhaled angrily, upset that he would think I'm so poor to accept charity from others.

"Then find a better job than this!" He stomped over to me.

"What job, Aidou-senpai?! This is the only place that would accept me. I'm inexperienced in everything, so this job is the only one I can do without stuffing up!" I tried to avoid his stare.

"Oh, please!" Aidou ran a hand through his hair frustratingly and pulled me outside of the bar. "You can do better than this place! I'll find you another job, so just quit!"

You can imagine how long we argued for, and being the smartass Aidou was, he won. I resigned my job just when I was accepted, which pissed me off. When Aidou and I left the restaurant, he shoved his jacket in front of my face. "Wear it unless you want to get raped by pedophiles."

The thought made me sick, and I grabbed his jacket to wrap around my body. I muttered, "How am I going to pay the school fees if I have no money? You'd better find a job fast or else I'm coming back here."

"Oh whatever," Aidou grumbled.

_**

* * *

**_

The holidays soon came around the corner, and probably the whole school had left to visit their families. Ruka, Rima, Ichijou, Kain and Kaname left to go to Aidou's mansion, which was strange, considering Aidou himself didn't go along with them. We waved them off, and once they left the dorm, I stared at Aidou, who immediately left the place. I followed him, asking him where he was going. He shrugged, not answering as he headed for the Day Class dorms.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I grabbed his sleeve as he tried unlocking the door to the boys' dorm.

"I'm bored," He replied.

I was about to ask him another question, until I was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Aidou-senpai? Shiori-chan?" We turned and saw Yuki, seeming to be in a little bit of an argument with the Dorm Head of the Girls' dorm of the Day Class. It didn't seem big, but it looked like she was getting told off for being out when curfew was almost near. She quickly ran up to us and whispered, "It's no use sneaking in, because all of the boys are gone for the holidays, but what are you doing here in the first place?"

Aidou stepped back, not liking how he got caught by the prefect. "It's not like I-I'm here to see Kiryuu or anything!"

"AIDOU-SAN~!" The Dorm Head squealed. "What are you doing here? Night Class students aren't allowed to go to the Sun Dorms!"

Aidou smiled cutely, and said, "I'm sorry, I'm about to run away now, so could you keep this a secret for me?"

She nodded and grinned, "Of course!" And she waved, walking away happily.

It seemed that she didn't notice my presence at all. Which irritated me a bit, but I was fine. The door in front of us unlocked, and opened, revealing Zero. Zero said, "Aidou-senpai, I'm sure Night Class students aren't allowed to be in the Sun Dorms."

I glanced at him for a moment, and looked down at my feet, hoping he wasn't mad with the way I treated him that day. Yuki spoke up, "Z-Zero's right! You two should be heading back to your dorm!"

Aidou mumbled, "I don't want to go back there." We paused, suddenly feeling the chilling aura surrounding him, and how depressed he looked. But then he stopped, pouting childishly. "So, I'm not going back!"

Zero glared at him, "I'm willing to force you to go back, Aidou-senpai."

He stuck out his tongue and began to run. "That's if you can catch me first!" I watched the pair race around the courtyard, and Zero was amazingly faster than I thought. But then again, so was Aidou. They ran for hours, and Yuki and I sat on the doorstep, waiting for them to finish off their game. Yuki took that opportunity to talk things out with me, which, I didn't really want to do.

"Shiori-chan?" Yuki spoke.

I turned to her. "…Yeah?"

"About the other day…" She nervously smiled.

I cringed. "What about it?"

"Are you mad at me?" She quietly asked.

"N-No, of course not. I was just a little stressed at the time, you know, assignments and stuff. It's no big deal, really," I lied.

She took a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness, I wouldn't know what to do if you were mad at me."

And that's when Zero leaned against the wall beside us, huffing and puffing like never before, while Aidou was still in tip-top shape.

"M-Maybe we should go to the Chairman's private lodging?" Yuki suggested, hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

I agreed. "Uh, yeah. You two should have a rest. It's already night time."

So, we went upstairs, and after discussing why Aidou didn't want to stay in the Night Dorms, he ordered us to create him a homemade meal. He sat himself at the small dining table, and waited for his dinner to come. Yuki left to set the four glasses down at the table, leaving Zero and me in the kitchen, in an awkward silence cooking our food. Yuki was gone a long time, and I didn't know what to say to him, so you can imagine how much I hated my situation at that time.

"I smelt blood when you left," Zero's voice murmured as he began to boil the soup.

My head lifted, and my mouth went dry. "I-Is that so?"

"What happened, Shiori?" He asked, not bothering to look over at me.

I smiled forcefully, praying like hell to God that the truth wasn't written all over my face. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about, Zero-kun."

"Shiori, you have a crappy poker face," Zero admitted.

I frowned. "S-So what if you smelt blood? That could be some other vampire!"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and somewhat forcefully turn me around. Zero then was facing me, and he said, "I know you had something to do with that blood. It was coming from the direction of where you ran away. Tell me the truth."

I grimaced. "So what if I do? What on Earth will you do to me?"

He sighed. "I just want to know what you did, and who you did it to."

"You think I sucked a Day Class student's blood!? I know better than that, Zero-kun! I would never attack a human like that!" I cringed.

"I never mentioned a human," He said, his grip tightening on me now.

The soup began to boil; the bubbles were slowly rising to the top, which told me we had been having the conversation for a while now. Yuki could walk through that door any moment now, and listen in on our talk, so that left my decision.

Would I tell Zero the truth?

Or continue to pile lies on top of another?

* * *

_HAAAADO GAAAAY FUUUU ~ ! XDD Soo , how'd you guys enjoy this chapter ? I really do hope you guys are liking it , because HEAPS of people are reading it , but hardly anyone reviews .. and that makes me saaaad D'8 LOL So I give many thanks to wonderful reviewers like:_

_- Denny-the-Cuppycakiie_

_- Locclair_

_- lovelyanimeangel_

_And everyone else who read this 8D So please , give an author a pat on the back by reviewing ~ !  
_


	8. The Realization

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Eight: The Realization**_

"Z-Zero-kun, you're hurting me," I avoided his solemn stare and tried to get his hand off my shoulder.

He didn't take it off, though. "What happened?"

I cringed, hating myself for admitting the truth, but Zero would eventually find a way to figure it out. He's a smart boy, isn't he? "Alright!" I yelped. "So I sucked someone's blood. I couldn't help it! It was right there, and—" I jerked my shoulder away from him, turning to face the chopping board on the counter full of half-cut vegetables. I breathed, "I'm sorry if I broke any vampire rules or whatever."

Zero sighed, not reacting the way I expected. "It was obvious you sucked someone's blood. But who?"

I picked up the knife, and began to slowly chop the onion in front of me. "A… Aidou… senpai," I muttered quickly, hoping he didn't catch that.

I heard him lean against the table behind me and he said, stunned, "You got blood out of Aidou-senpai? I… thought you hated him!" He gave me a slightly disgusted look.

"What!? Well, yeah, sure, I didn't like him, but his blood was so…" I pressed my lips together before admitting the rest of that sentence. I started another argument. "…Why do you even care?"

"I can't worry about what you're doing?" Zero gave me an obvious look. "You're my friend; I have a right to be worried about what you do with your life."

Friends… huh?

I suddenly felt something poke my eye a million times, and I shut my eyes and felt the moisture level rise under my eyelids. "Ow," I whimpered, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to take away that pain, but it only made it worse.

"Hey, you okay?" Zero stood straight, reaching out to me.

"Agh," I whined. I opened my eyes a little bit, and laughed quietly. "It's the onion. I-I'll uhm… You okay, doing this on your own? I need to get away from the vegetables for a bit."

"Uh, sure. I'll do the rest of the cooking," Zero mumbled, quickly turning off the heat under the hot soup.

I nodded, washing my hands quickly before using them to cover my eyes again. I left the kitchen, almost bumping into Yuki, and I apologized before she smiled and went inside the room where Zero was.

"Oi," I heard Aidou's voice call nearby.

I turned, lifting my head from my palms. "Aidou-senpai?"

"Where's the rest of my meal?" He asked with a bored face, staring at me uncomfortably.

"U-Uh, Zero-kun's cooking it still," I replied, wiping my cheeks and looking over at the four empty meals. "Though I don't think there's going to be enough."

He rolled his eyes. "Huh. The guy doesn't know my appetite. Who knows how hungry I'll still be once he gives me the second round."

I stifled my chuckle and took a seat across from him. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" I realized he'd caught me crying. "It was nothing big; I'm weak against onions."

"Onions? You cried over a bit of onions?" Aidou snorted, "What a sissy."

I frowned, crossing my arms over one another. "I am not a sissy! I just cry a lot when I'm around those vegetables."

"Whatever you say. Hey, Shiori-chan, I heard your conversation with Kiryuu back there…" He mumbled, looking around the room in an innocent manner.

"You were eavesdropping?" I wasn't really that surprised. He seemed the type to be meddling with other people's lives. "What did you hear?"

He shrugged. "I wish I could've seen his face when you told him you sucked my blood."

"How'd you hear from so far away? Did Yuki-san hear too?" I questioned him.

"Hello," His hand waved at me. "I'm a vampire. With powers. I can hear a few things from far away. I don't think little Yuki heard your conversation with the Albino."

"You think he's one too?" I smiled.

He gave me a blank look. "Wha--?"

"Oh, never mind," I shook my head. "So you'll be staying at the dorms for the whole break?"

He lifted his shoulders and nodded. "I guess. I don't have anything much to do."

"Yes you do," I answered. "You have to find me a job."

Aidou's expression told me he'd just remembered he still had that task to complete. "Oh. Right. Yeah. Uh… Is there any job that you'd want?"

"I have a dream," I mumbled. "But I'll never get a job for it."

"Dancing?" He asked, examining his nails without looking gay. Which is a skill, in my opinion.

I looked up at him. "How'd you know?"

"The way you danced that first time I met you wasn't something an amateur would know," Aidou shrugged. "You just seemed really into it."

"Well, I've always wanted to become a dancer. When I saw those television programs with people dancing it made me wish that I could do the same thing," I explained, embarrassed of telling him my desire.

"So you want a dancing job, huh?" He wondered.

I nodded quickly, smiling at him. "If you could, please? I never found any job that accepted my work-experience. I'd always be rejected from the local dance studio."

"Hmm?" Aidou looked as if he knew exactly where to find me a job. "Studio, huh?"

_**

* * *

**_

The following day, Aidou burst into my bedroom without knocking. I groaned, covering my eyes from the light coming through the door of my room. Aidou shook me lightly, and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Shiori-chan! I got you a job!"

I tried to open my eyes at him. "Eh? Can't you wait until tonight? I'm so tired right now…" I complained.

He shook me even more. "Nope! Your interview is in half an hour, so unless you want to say goodbye to your dream, you have to wake up and get ready now!"

I grumbled angrily, "Why couldn't you reschedule the interview for tonight!? God!" You can tell I didn't like to be woken up. I lifted the duvet over my head, covering my sight from him.

"Sorry, sorry. But I mean, c'mon! It's just for today!" He smiled.

I peeked at my alarm clock in a gap under my blanket at the side of my bed. "It's the middle of the day!" I whined. "That's when it's the brightest!"

"Bring an umbrella," He rolled his eyes, now flipping the blanket open. I curled myself into a ball in order to keep myself warm and squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard Aidou smirk smugly. "…Or do you want me to dress you myself?"

My eyes opened immediately, and I pushed him away out the door. "Alright! I'll get ready! Please, don't say perverted stuff like that again!"

He laughed, throwing his head back dramatically and I locked him out. I considered falling back asleep, but once I woke up, I didn't think I could return to dreamland, because I was apparently 'putting my dream on the line'. So I fetched out some clothes from my wardrobe, and took a shower and got dressed within ten minutes. That's some record timing right there.

I opened the door again, and found Aidou leaning against the wall, waiting for me whilst looking at his watch. He glanced up at me and grabbed my arm. "Hurry up! We only have 20 minutes left!"

Aidou began to drag me down the stairs and I yelped, "Umbrella! Umbrella!"

He stopped in his tracks, and looked around in the room and found a small, compact umbrella lying on the sofa. He took it and threw it at me. Aidou took me outside and I tried to open the item with one hand (looking pretty ridiculous, might I add). I succeeded, and placed it over my head, letting myself recover from the short exposure of the sun. I sighed, slightly annoyed about having to go out with Aidou, but he smiled, as if he liked doing this.

As Aidou's head was turned towards me, he wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into a Day Class student. One that wasn't a fan of his. "Ah. Kiryuu," Aidou mumbled as he looked at him.

Zero's eyes trailed to where Aidou's hand was holding my arm, and he asked, "Where do you think you two are going?"

I covered myself with the umbrella, hiding my face from his. "We're going out to an interview," I murmured.

"What interview?" He asked.

"For a job," I bluntly replied. "We won't take long, so you don't have to worry so much."

"You realize Night Class students aren't supposed to be out at this time?" He placed his hand in his pocket.

"Aw, c'mon, Kiryuu~," Aidou beamed. "Just this once! Let Shiori-chan have her dream come true!"

I hit him lightly on the shoulder, for telling Zero that I had a dream. It wasn't something I wanted Zero to know, honestly. "Aidou-senpai!" I whispered strictly.

"Oh, you don't want Zero to know?" He raised an eyebrow as Zero did. "Why not?"

Zero slightly nodded, with a small frown coming upon his face. "Yeah. Why don't you want me to know what this dream of yours is?"

I shrugged, cringing slightly. "I don't wan to be teased about it, that's all."

"Why would I want to tease you about your goal?" Zero gave me a bewildered look.

I saw Aidou look over at his watch and his eyes widened. "Crap! Sorry, Kiryuu, but we really have to go now," He turned to me. "We've only got 10 minutes left!"

My head lifted, and I gasped. "Oh, uhm," I glanced up at Zero, and averted my gaze. "We have to go." I repeated what Aidou said before running towards the town.

_**

* * *

**_

I exited the small office and stared at the waiting Aidou. He looked up at me, and stood up. We were at the local dance studio, like I told him before, and he asked me quickly, "So, what happened? Did you get the job?"

I pressed my lips together before smiling gratefully, jumping with joy on the spot. "I got the job! I got the job as a dance teacher!"

And subconsciously, I wrapped my arms around his body and grinned, thanking him in the process. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know how you did it, but thank you!"

Aidou was taken aback, and I realized my sudden gesture. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly tried to step back, but instead of distancing me from him, Aidou snaked his arm around my neck gently, and pulled me towards him. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but blush. "A-Aidou…senpai?"

He breathed lightly against my hair, letting me go and smirking. "You better make use of this new job of yours."

I nodded, not really smiling. I felt like panicking. "A-Ahm, yeah. I'll do my best."

_**

* * *

  
**_

That evening, we began our classes in the usual way, with the screaming fan girls and fan boys, Yuki and Zero trying to keep the Day Class in order. But I'd spotted someone in the crowd, someone I hadn't seen in a while.

It was the man who'd loved my mother; Ichiru.

I gasped loudly, my heart almost skipping a beat. Ichiru smiled at me, and I stepped forward to him, making a few Day Class students a little uncomfortable with my stare. The students in front of me moved out of my path, letting me make my way towards Ichiru. I gulped and murmured, "Y-You… What are you doing here?"

He still smiled nonetheless, and I felt various people's eyes on my back. "You look as beautiful as your mother did," He took my hand gently, but I snatched it back.

"Just because my mother was comfortable around you, doesn't mean that I would be too," I cringed, holding my hand to my chest. "I don't know why you're here, Ichiru-san, but please, don't treat me like you did to my mother," I mumbled, hoping he wasn't too offended by my sudden rudeness. Ichiru said nothing, so I headed back to Ruka's side, and began to walk towards my classes. I now ask myself _WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT TO HIM!? YOU COULD BE A LITTLE MORE POLITE, SHIORI! REALLY!_

Later on that night, we were given our break, and Kaname left the classroom, and I peered outside the window to spot him standing by the fountain. I saw Yuki approach him, looking hesitant. They both began to talk, and suddenly, Kaname had hugged her, embracing her tightly. I couldn't help but be curious as to what they were talking about, so I snuck out without anyone spotting me, and hid a few meters away from them, still being able to hear them properly. No doubt Kaname sensed I was there, but he didn't say a word about me.

"Become my lover, Yuki," Kaname mumbled, wrapping his arms around her sweetly.

I saw Yuki react quickly, pushing him away. "I told you I did not want to stray from the topic!" She argued angrily. And they began to talk about something that confused me, something about Yuki's past.

"Yuki, if you really want to know, you will do as I say," Kaname ordered.

Geez, someone's getting a little full with his power. Yuki surrendered, letting Kaname embrace her again. Kaname looked up, and mumbled, "Could you please not look at me with that unnerving stare?"

At first, I thought he was scolding me for spying on them, but then again, I wasn't giving him any stare. Well, I was, but not so much angry. Okay, so I was a little peeved when he ordered Yuki around, but he wasn't looking in my direction. He was looking at Zero, who was a few meters behind the couple like I was.

His stare was, I'll admit, a little scary. Zero looked like he was trying to hide his furious emotion from the pair in front of him. Kaname's arm gripped tighter on Yuki, and he said smugly, "From today onwards, I too, shall protect Yuki, but as a lover."

Zero grimaced, glared immensely at the Night Dorm President, and I hit myself in the chest for being so stupidly blind.

Zero loved Yuki.

So I was left wondering where I fit into his life.

And then I thought, why did I even care?

* * *

_OSSU~! Thanks for reading again, you wonderful people, you 8D So I request a few more reviews, PLEASE! I would very much appreciate what you think about my (not-so-great) work! So please, if you could take a few seconds to write a small (or long 8D) review, I'll be VERY happy! THANK YOU ~!_


	9. The Ignorant Bodyguard

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Nine: The Ignorant Bodyguard**_

Okay, so Zero's in love with Yuki. I don't see why I should care so much. I mean, really, I shouldn't be watching them from the bushes in the first place, so it's my own fault for hearing all of this. Agh, why did I have to be such a nosy person? I tried my best to sneak away from the scene, but you know, aware of Kaname's skill, he told me to step out of the shadows. Yuki looked at me, obviously surprised that I would want to spy on them. Zero too, gave me a perplexed look; one that didn't look like he wasn't too happy to see me.

I smiled nervously, trying to think of an excuse to escape. I waved slightly, and said, "I was only here for a second! I didn't hear anything, so you have nothing to worry about!"

Kaname gave me a smile with a hidden bitterness lurking behind it. "Don't lie to us, Shiori."

I gulped, beginning to feel the pressure up against me. "I'm not lying," I blurted quickly.

Still, Kaname looked at me with that creepy expression, and that's when I heard the window above me get knocked on loudly. We all looked up, and Aidou waved his hand at me, telling me to come back upstairs. I sighed of relief quietly and ran off without looking back at Yuki, Kaname and Zero. I reached the classroom again, and Aidou wasn't giving me a very welcoming attitude. "What were you doing down there with Kaname-sama and the guardians?"

I caught my breath again, and answered, "It was nothing." I lied again. "Don't worry."

"You didn't look so relaxed. Neither did the other three," Aidou mumbled as I took a seat next to him at the desk.

I shrugged casually, trying my best not to look shaken. "It's fine. Just… fine."

Aidou gave me a long, hard stare, as if he were waiting for the truth. It seems that everyone's been giving me that stupid expression for a while now. Or maybe I'm just covering up myself too much recently? Either way, I was getting really bugged by this. I turned to him, irritated at his emotion. "What!?"

Aidou raised an eyebrow at me, and leaned his head on his palm, shrugging as he looked on at the front of the class. "Zero's right. Your poker face is crap."

"Who gives?!" I said rudely, but of course, unintentionally. I crossed my arms over one another, and breathed, hoping he hadn't felt my sense of anger.

Pssh, as if, sister.

"What did you find so interesting down there, about the other three?" He mumbled in his palm. "I don't see what you have to be so shocked about."

I shrugged, not wanting to get into the topic anymore. I stood up and started my way down to the door. "I'm leaving."

Aidou looked up at me. "What? What about class?"

I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood for it."

So then, I left the classroom, practically ditching Aidou. The night grew colder, and the winds were beating harder than its usual relaxing breeze. I crossed the courtyard, noticing that the three I'd met earlier at the fountain were now gone, Kaname to class, and Yuki and Zero to God knows where. The wind blew in different directions, and as I predicted, the wind made my skirt fly up. I yelped, and rushed to put it back down with my hands. I looked up behind me, and saw Aidou looking through the classrooms large window, smirking, as if it were an accomplishment to see my underwear. My bright hot pink underwear, which had the words _'Naughty Girl'_ printed on the back of it. How embarrassing. I stuck my tongue out at him angrily whilst blushing madly and continued my way to the Night dorms. Once I reached the gate, I immediately ran for shelter. Sure, it was still a little windy in the open corridors, but I managed to stay away from anymore humiliating moments with my skirt and whatnot.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I jumped, and by now, you could guess who it was. "Zero-kun, don't scare me like that again!"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He crossed his arms over another.

I made up another excuse on the spot. Crap, another lie. "I-I was feeling sick, so I decided to head back to the dorms to rest or something."

"Did you get a slip from the teacher?" Zero asked interrogatingly.

"Slip?" I repeated. "Oh, uh, Aidou has it." I couldn't tell him that I just walked out without a teacher's permission. I'd get in trouble. With the teacher. Or Zero.

"Why does he have it?"

"Well, uh—"

"You're lying again."

"I am not," I frowned. I huffed, and brushed myself past him so I could go ahead to my room. But now that I think about it, I really hate myself for being so stubborn. Especially towards Zero. I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door, lying across my bed and grunting.

"Stupid Zero-kun," I muttered. "Thinking he's so powerful just because he loves a girl."

Then, I heard a knock at my door. I didn't answer, not wanting to be disturbed at that time. But then I heard a voice.

"Oh Miss Naughty Girl?" Aidou's voice muffled by the wooden door said. "I know you're in there."

My eyes widened, and I blushed furiously, yelling, "Shut up!"

He chuckled lightly at my embarrassment. "C'mon. Why are you hiding yourself in here?"

"I'm tired," I mumbled. It was half true, in a way.

"That's no reason to skip class," He answered seriously. "And don't you have a job you have to get to tomorrow morning?"

"I'll just call them to say I'm sick!" I replied. "And what are you doing out of class?"

"I was worried about you."

Aww… I mean… ugh. You didn't hear that. No, seriously. I didn't just coo over him worrying about me.

"What's there to be worried about?" I added bitter happiness to my tone of voice. "There's nothing wrong."

"You know you're bad at lying," He mumbled.

I growled, "Just leave me alone, Aidou-senpai!"

"You know I won't," He answered again.

"Then I'll just ignore you!" I cried.

"You know you won't be able to."

Hmph.

I got myself off the bed, and reached out for the door, reluctantly unlocking the knob. The door slowly opened, rusted hinges leaving a squeaking sound when I stared at Aidou silently. He looked solemn, and invited himself into my room, taking a comfortable seat on the bed. I turned, breathing as quietly as I could so he wouldn't hear how many breaths I had to take to keep up with my pounding heart. Aidou's lips parted, and asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It'll sound stupid."

"I'm sure I've heard stupider things," He replied, gesturing me to sit next to him.

I rejected his offer, still standing stiffly by the door. "I don't know how you'd react. Hell, I don't think I've even reacted yet."

"Depends. Tell me," He said, still patting his hand next to him.

"I mean, I don't even like him!" I continued, my hands clenching with slight anger.

"Like who?" Aidou questioned.

"You know," I urged. "Zero-kun! I just…"

He lifted his head a bit more. "What did you find out?"

I sniffed, wondering why my eyes started to burn. I'd almost collapsed, falling to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest. I breathed, "The bastard loves Yuki Cross."

It looked like he flinched for half a second, but he got up, and kneeled in front of me, just like the time when I'd thirsted for blood for the first time.

Aidou's voice quietly went through my ears. "Do you… want to drink again?"

I'd almost choked on my almost fallen tears, and I refused. "No! I-I don't want to suck your blood again. It's not that I don't like it… I don't want to… hurt you again," I confessed.

"I won't be hurt," He touched my shoulder gently.

I pressed my lips together to form a white line. "Yes, you will be. I saw how you looked last time. I won't suck your blood, Aidou-senpai."

I heard him scoff lightly. "Then, I guess there's nothing else I can do."

Aidou stood once more, and headed to exit my room, but I'd grabbed the leggings of his pants subconsciously. He looked down at me, and raised an eyebrow. And you know, I never even wanted to say it, but the words left my lips before I could keep it in. "Stay with me."

Aidou turned, this time, facing me. "Why should I?"

I wondered why he suddenly had this rudeness towards me. "Well, because…" My bottom lip quivered, not knowing what to say next. "I guess I just need someone here with me."

"Why don't you ask Kiryuu?" He spat quietly.

I frowned. "Because I'm asking you!"

Aidou paused whilst staring at me blankly. Then, he sighed, running a hand through his hair, and helping me stand up. "Fine," He said. "I'll stay with you."

I couldn't help but smile then. It's hard to believe I used to hate the guy so much. I walked myself over to the bed, lying myself across the soft mattress.

"How long do you want me here?" Aidou asked, taking a seat next to me.

I shrugged. "As long as you want to stay."

I felt the bed sink lower beside me, so I turned, and saw Aidou now lying happily near me.

"So close!" I blurted out, quickly sitting up.

"I would stay here all night if you didn't have to think about Kiryuu," He smirked.

"That sounded like you were flirting with me," I mumbled under my breath. Then again, I did want someone by my side all night. In a non-perverted way. I nodded. "Stay here with me so we can talk. Get my mind of Zero-kun."

_**

* * *

**_

Time had passed us so quickly, so when I opened my eyes, the room was bright through the open windows, and my head was leaning against Aidou's chest. I yelped, getting myself off the vampire, and falling off the bed clumsily in the process. I gasped, escaping the massive blankets that fell on top of me. As I stood, I looked over at Aidou, who was quietly snoring. I found it cute the way he slept, with his mouth slightly open and all. I walked over to his side of the bed, and shook him gently. "Wake up!" I commanded.

He twitched, and grumbled, "Piss off, Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki!?" I raised an eyebrow. "Idiot! I'm Shiori!"

"Shiori?" He said with his eyes still half closed. "Ah! Shit!" He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "What happened!?"

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. We fell asleep."

"I can see that," Aidou smirked. "Judging with the status of your hair."

"What?" I blinked. I ran over to the mirror, and found my hair in a tangled mess. "Ehhh!?" I whined, grabbing the nearest brush, trying to smooth out my messy hair. "I hate it when my hair gets tangled! Ow, ow!" I flinched as the thick brush pulled my hair apart.

"Stop fretting, Miss Naughty Girl," Aidou stood up. "Take a shower and wash your hair. It makes it easier for yourself to brush it."

I groaned. "When will you let that go!?" I complained, referring to his nickname for me.

"Never," He chuckled. "I think it's cute."

"It's not cute," I growled. "It's embarrassing!"

"Go take a shower, Naughty Girl," He shoved me towards my bathroom.

Before I could resist, the door opened, and at the doorstep, Kaname stood highly. He looked at the both of us with a raised eyebrow. "I will not report both of your missing absences from class last night, so in return, you two will become Yuki Cross' bodyguards."

My eyes widened, "Bodyguards!? I can't be her bodyguard!"

"That wasn't a question, Shiori," Kaname solemnly answered, this suddenly chilling aura radiated from him. "You will start today, when her classes start."

I was about to protest, until my lamp on my bedside table smashed into pieces. I squeaked, looking at Kaname, who obviously did the damage. And with that, he left the room. I breathed, holding onto the frame of my bed. "I don't want to be her bodyguard… It means I have to see that Albino again!" I gripped the wood in my hands, until my knuckles went white.

Aidou placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ignore Kiryuu. Just don't talk to them and you'll be fine. We can't go against Kaname-sama's orders."

I didn't reply to him, but I stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Once I was done showering and getting my hair back to its normal form, I exited the room, seeing Aidou still waiting for me.

"You didn't think I would let you go there alone, did you?" Aidou murmured, leading me to where Yuki Cross was to show. I'd recognized Rima also there, with Akatsuki. The Day Class students where staring, whispering amongst themselves.

The doors in front of us opened, revealing Yuki, Zero and Sayori. We, meaning the bodyguards, kneeled in respect for her.

"Yuki Cross-sama," Rima said unemotionally.

"We were assigned from Kaname-sama to become your bodyguards from now on," Akatsuki explained, no particular expression written on his face.

I felt Zero's eyes burn into my hidden face.

"…What did you do to annoy Kaname-senpai, Yuki?" Sayori asked, looking over at all of us.

Yuki shook her head, looking embarrassed. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"Let's go," Zero suddenly ordered, walking ahead of Yuki and her friend.

We followed them, a few meters distance separating us. You could tell Yuki felt uncomfortable by Kaname's gesture, but it didn't occur to her that some of us felt equally unsatisfied. Not that I'm that surprised, because _**everything**_ seemed to be about Yuki Cross. As we walked in an awkward silence, more and more girls from the Day Class bad-mouthed Yuki and her having 'special treatment' from the Night Class. Yuki looked irritated by this, and then turned around to face us, and with an angry tone of voice, she said, "I'm sorry, even if it's Kaname-senpai's orders, why don't you try thinking about who's here and where you are! Listen to what these people are saying about me!"

"Shut up, Yuki Cross," Aidou muttered under his breath, with a dark grimace.

"-Sama," Rima added with her eyes closed.

"Kaname-sama, the pureblood, has identified you as special. We are obliged to treat you especially as well," Aidou continued, with a hard glare towards the Day Class Guardian. "You wouldn't understand as a human, but this is our aristocratic pride."

I nudged him with wide eyes, and whispering, "Don't say it so loud. Please realize who's listening here!"

"You would be upset about this too," Aidou glanced at me. "I know you don't want to be here."

"Why don't you want to be here, Shiori-chan?" Yuki looked at me with widened and saddened eyes.

Time for another excuse! "I-It's bright. My eyes can't adjust to the lighting anymore."

Yuki smiled, and sighed of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you didn't want to see me."

_Well, not just you._ Is what I would've said. Instead, I don't know why, I blurted out again, "I would always want to see you, Yuki-san."

_**

* * *

**_

Later on, when Yuki, Zero and Sayori headed over to class, Aidou and I guarded the outside of the classroom whilst Akatsuki and Rima headed outside to keep watch for whatever the hell we're supposed to be looking for. Which was nothing, I'd assumed. Kaname just wanted this girl safe.

What an overprotective creep.

"Why'd you lie to Yuki?" Aidou asked as I took a seat on the carpeted hallway, not caring how filthy it might be.

"You know me," I mumbled. "I say things without thinking sometimes. I lie a lot. And it kept everybody happy, and I'm fine with that."

Then, the door opened, with an image that slightly forced a split in my heart. Zero was holding Yuki dearly in his arms. Yuki had passed out somehow, and Zero looked worried as if his life were about to end in three minutes. I stood up, asking with little fright, "What happened?"

"Yuki passed out. We have to take her to the hospital wing now," Zero said in a breath.

I nodded, running with Aidou and Zero to the sick bay of the Academy. After the fuss was dealt with, letting Yuki rest in the bed, informing Rima and Akatsuki that it was okay, hoping that Kaname wouldn't rage over this, I simply sighed. I leaned against the wall beside Aidou, as he crossed his arms.

"Were you worried?" He questioned me randomly.

I lifted my head to look up at him. "Do you want the truth this time?"

"I always did," He said.

I cringed. "I feel really guilty about thinking this, and I don't have any right to be in the first place. I was annoyed that Yuki passed out. I was a little concerned, but…"

"Let me guess," Aidou muttered. "Her in Zero's arms."

I scoffed and smiled sadly, rubbing one of my temples. "Is it that obvious? I don't even like him."

"I think you do," He told me, now turning to my direction. "You just won't admit it."

"What?" I blinked. "I couldn't possibly like Zero-kun. I don't see why I should."

Aidou rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You have a crush on Kiryuu. The one thing that gets you so worked up most of the time is him. And I know you always think about him. And you talk about him frequently. And when you found out he loved Yuki, you were heartbroken."

I stared at him with a slightly open mouth. "…How'd you know all that?"

"I've been around you enough to know," He answered. "So just admit it so I don't have to hear you drone on and on about him and how much so-call 'hate' him."

I shook my head. More information was being stuffed down my throat again. "Just because I—" He flicked me on the forehead this time. Not softly either. I flinched, holding the area above my eyebrow tightly. "Ow."

"Don't get me angry, Shiori," He replied almost silently. "Just say it. It'll calm you down for once."

And before I knew it, I let the words spill out of my mouth. "I like Zero Kiryuu. I… seriously like him. I might even… love him," I was shocked to hear such words come out of my lips. I felt my cheeks heat up. "No wonder I'm always so irritated over Yuki."

Aidou looked over at me, but then he looked above my head. I turned to see what he was looking at, and Jesus Christ, I was so stupid to say it at that place at that time. Zero was towering over me, and with slightly widened eyes, he said,

"You… love me?"

* * *

_Is this chapter late? I'm not very sure myself XD It probably is, haha, so I'm sorry if it's late. Sooo, now is the time where I annouce..._

_WHO DO YOU WANT SHIORI TO END UP WITH!? _

_All you have to do is cast a vote in your review. Either Zero or Aidou!__ Yeah, pretty easy, I know. SOOOO START VOTING PEOPLE! I will be collecting votes until the end of this month, which isn't that far away, so get votin' 8D REVIEW PLEAASE! What did you think of this chapter so far? XD  
_


	10. The Partners

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Ten: The Partners.**_

I stared with wide eyes at Zero. "Uhm, uh…" I tried to find my now lost voice. "D-Did I say love?" I said with a weak smile. He didn't react, though. I gulped, then suddenly feeling my feet move by itself, I ran away from the scene as fast as I could, breathing heavily with a hammering heart. I continued to race out to nowhere. I stopped in front of my bedroom door. I cried, breaking open the entrance to my room only to slam it loudly again. I breathed, tired from the exercise I did. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was genuinely scared. Questions began to fill my mind. What does Zero think? Does he like me in that way at all? Why did Aidou seem so angry when I admitted it? How could I have been so stupid to say it at that place? Will Zero respond to my feelings? How will I be able to look at Zero in the eye again? And what about Aidou?

I sank down to the floor, sobbing at my humiliation in front of the guy I liked. "I can't believe how stupid I looked in front of him," I scolded myself. Normally, I wouldn't be the type to cry about another man, but then again, Zero's the first person that has made me feel this way. Sounds corny, I know. I felt my pocket vibrate then, and I took out my phone. "H… Hello?" I sniffed, trying to make it not sound like I've been crying.

"_Shiori-chan?"_ My boss' voice went through the speaker. _"Do you think you can teach a class today? One of our teachers went out sick, and I was wondering if you could fill her space for today. I know you have another class to commit to and all, and I know you called in earlier to say you were a little under the weather, but it would be great if you could take this one just for one lesson. All the other teachers are very busy. Please?"_

I didn't hesitate to accept. "Yes. Of course," I nodded. I needed something to get my mind off my problem right now.

I got changed into my sweats, a loose jacket, and a plain t-shirt. I know it sounds unattractive. Once leaving my room, I was confronted by Kaname. He stared down at me. "Where are you going?"

My throat went dry. "Uh, to my job."

"You'd better be referring to Yuki," He answered, still no emotion on his face.

"Actually, I'm going to my part-time job. They suddenly called, and they need somebody urgently," I replied, feeling my hands go a little clammy. "Please, Kaname, could you let me out just this once?" I acted polite so I wouldn't have to deal with an argument.

Still, he only stood there with an unemotional expression. He sighed. "Very well. Don't stay out for too long. You still have your classes this evening."

I agreed, running down the stairs, wanting to get out of the campus grounds as soon as possible. I walked out the Night Dorm gates, realizing that it was break time for the Day Class, meaning they had lunch now. A few lurked outside, and a lot recognized my face. I quickly wore my hood over my head, hoping nobody approached me. I began to run. I ran down to the town, into the local dance studio. I took off my hood, and my boss greeted me with relief. "Oh, thank goodness," She sighed. "I was hoping you would get here quickly. Now, most of the students have already arrived, so please make them feel at ease while the rest come."

I pasted on my fake smile, and nodded. "Great. I'll just talk to them for a bit."

"That would be wonderful," She grinned. "Oh, I think I may have forgotten to inform you, but there is a recital coming up, but this time, there will be a program at the end where the teachers get to dance a piece. They can decide if they want to bring a partner or two. It just shows that the parents can trust us that there are professionals here at our studio."

I gawked a little. "D-Dancing for the parents? On stage?"

"Well, yes! I assume you've already performed for some people already, correct?" She raised her eyebrows. "At least, that's what the young man told me when he wanted to schedule your interview."

What the heck did Aidou tell her? I'd never performed in front of anybody. Except Aidou. But that was hardly a performance. "Ah, actually…" I mumbled.

She looked confused. "Is there a problem? I'm sorry, but if you've never actually performed in front of a live audience, then I'm afraid we might have to fire you. No personal reasons, really, it's just that this studio strictly hires professional dancers. I must say, you are a very fine dancer yourself. I'm very sure you are a professional, correct?"

Get me fired? Because I'm not a professional? Sheesh. "N-No, no problem. I'm a… professional. I've been dancing my whole life!"

My boss smiled with relief. "Oh good. Now, your class is in that other room. Try to be a little childish today, okay?"

"Childish? Why?" I gave her a funny look.

"You'll see," She giggled, as she led me over to the dancing class.

And I saw why she told me to be childish. The whole class was filled with children. I smiled nervously when my boss left the room. Normally, I taught people who were either my age or a little older. But children? I'd never worked with them before. I breathed quietly as I approached a small girl. She gave me a big, toothy grin. I lifted up the corners of my mouth, and said, "What's your name?"

She replied, "I'm Miwako! Who are you?"

"Hi, Miwako-chan, I'm Shiori. I'll be your teacher for today," I greeted her gently.

"What happened to our other teacher?" She wondered aloud.

I said, "She got sick. I hope you don't mind me being your teacher for this lesson."

"Nope, I don't care," Miwako shrugged. "Can we get started now?" She glanced at the door as several more students entered.

"Is everybody here?" I asked, unsure, with all the unfamiliar faces.

Miwako turned around, and scanned the class' students. Then she nodded. "Yup. Everybody's here."

"Great," I smiled. I got up to the front of the studio, and then all the children went silent, giving me confused stares.

One of them called out rudely, "Where's Mizuno-sensei?"

I answered, "Mizuno-sensei is sick, so today, I will be your teacher. Uh, my name is Shiori. I'm counting on all of you to make this lesson a good one."

"Alright!" They all replied in their high pitched voices.

Throughout the whole lesson, I'd managed to befriend most of the class. Some obviously disliked me, for taking Mizuno's place, even if it was for one lesson. You know how possessive children can get. An hour and a bit later, we'd finished for the day, and the children who liked me waved goodbye, whilst the ones that didn't really care just left. I sighed once the class exited the room. I sat myself on the floor, and almost curled into a ball. I was stressed; about Zero and about the performance. Not to mention the whole Yuki Cross bodyguard thing. I saw a shadow pass me, and I looked up. No one was in the room but me, but when I looked outside the window… Well, you could sort of guess who was there. Zero and Aidou. I'd almost choked on a breath, and I stood up, quickly packing my things, getting ready to escape. I turned again, but this time, they were gone.

I coughed softly. "Maybe, I'm seeing things. I'm obviously going crazy." I said this while staring into the mirror. Then, Aidou and Zero appeared behind me. I screamed, falling face-flat onto the floor. I looked at them with wide eyes. "You're not real!"

"Yes, we are, Shiori," Aidou answered, rolling his eyes whilst helping me stand up again.

I instantly let go of Aidou, grabbing my bag, and quickly mumbling, "I… have to go."

"No, you don't have to go," Zero said firmly, taking my arm hastily. "What did you mean, you loved me?"

My cheeks went red, and felt ridiculously nervous. "W-Well… I…" My breaths became quicker, and my body felt cold. "I-I said what I said. If you don't believe me… T-Then I guess that's a loss. I'm sorry," I murmured, jerking away from Zero and leaving the dance studio.

"Shiori!" Both Aidou and Zero called out.

Still, they ran after me, and Zero said, "Why are you avoiding me like this!?"

I frowned, angry with his naivety. "You idiot!" I cried, and stopped in my tracks. I glared with all my might at the silver hair boy. "It's not like you even care! You love Yuki Cross! You don't give a crap about me! All you think about is her! It's always about her!" …Oh yeah. _**Now**_ I decide to tell the truth. After a couple of seconds, I realized what I'd said, and quickly covered my mouth with my hands, gasping quietly at my outburst. It was certainly no way to treat the boy you loved. I shook my head, hating my position then. "…Uh," I mumbled. "I-I need to be alone."

And once again, I ran off, avoiding Zero like he said.

_**

* * *

**_

I felt a knock against my bedroom door as I leaned against it. "Shiori?" They called. Only this time, it was a different voice. I opened the door a few inches and mumbled, "Akatsuki."

He gave me wide eyes for a second, then retrieved his composure again, "Shiori, your eyes are red and swollen."

I nodded. "I know… What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could get Ruka to get out of her room. She's been sulking ever since we got back from class this morning. She won't open the door for me," He answered my question in a concerned tone.

"What happened to Ruka-san?" I asked, feeling a sense of worriment growing.

"She's been moping ever since she found out Kaname asked Yuki to be his lover," Akatsuki replied, a tinge of irritation crossed his face.

I opened the door even more, making myself step out into the hallway. I walked in silence towards Ruka's room. Akatsuki followed me, and as I knocked lightly on her door, I called, "Ruka-san? It's Shiori. Are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Listen, I know what you're dealing with right now and uh… You could say I'm sort of in the same situation. But locking yourself in your room will not help," I said in a softer tone.

"Like you should be talking," Akatsuki mumbled.

I glared at him, and turned back to the door, when I heard a small click. "Ruka-san?" I murmured as I opened the door slightly.

The sight in front of me wasn't particularly a good one. Ruka was lying in her bed, head facing the pillow. She was quiet, but you could hear tiny whimpers of sorrow muffled. I looked at Akatsuki. He looked worried, but if Ruka didn't open the door for Akatsuki, then she obviously didn't want to see him. I closed the door on him before he could get inside. He grunted as I locked the entrance to her room. I walked in silence towards Ruka, who was obviously crying on the bed. I sat beside her still body, and I gently touched her shoulder. "Ruka-san? Are you okay?"

Well, obviously not. But that's the first question that came into mind.

"Mmmph," She murmured over her pillow.

I sighed. "Love hurts, huh?"

She nodded, turning her head a little so she can speak clearly. "I can't believe that human got her hands on Kaname before I did."

"I'm not exactly fond of her either," I muttered.

"What? I thought you two were friends," Ruka looked a little confused.

"Hah… You know I'm supposed to be comforting you, and hearing your problems. Not the other way around," I shook my head.

"Did she take Zero as well?" She asked.

I breathed through my clenched teeth. I hung my head. "…How'd you know?"

"I already knew you liked Zero by the way you looked at him. And I knew by the way he looked at Yuki, he liked her," Ruka explained, not really crying anymore.

"He loves her. And thanks to Aidou-senpai, I accidentally confessed my feelings for him," I rubbed my temples. "Agh. I'm so stupid when it comes to love."

"Oh, you confessed? How'd it happen?" Ruka's interest suddenly rose.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Well, Aidou seemed to be annoyed, and just told me to spit it out. I did, and it turned out that Zero-kun was right behind me and heard everything."

"Really?" Ruka sat up, looking at me with amusement and sympathy. It looked strange.

"Yeah. Right now, I've gotten so worried over such minor things, but to me, they're huge. I can't help it if I freak out a little," I scrunched my nose.

"Don't you know why Aidou was angry?" Ruka raised her elegant eyebrow.

"Eh?" I looked at her with a blank look. "He said he was annoyed about how much I hated Zero-kun."

"And…?"

"What? That's it."

"Oh. How naïve…"

"Eh?"

She smiled. Ruka obviously liked to talk about angry men. "Don't you understand? Or have you not gotten the picture yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know you won't believe me, but trust me, Aidou's got feelings for you."

"Feelings? For me? No, you're just kidding around. There's no way Aidou-senpai likes me in that way," I blurted, not believing the facts she was giving me. "Aidou-senpai wouldn't see me in that way! He only stays around me because I'm a pureblood. He told me himself!"

"Don't you think that maybe his emotions might have shifted from that?"

_**

* * *

**_

Outside in the hall, after speaking with Ruka, I breathed, still not believing what she told me. I mean, it's not true, right? Aidou said it! He's just my friend because of my 'status'… If you can even call that a friend.

So if that's all true, why was my heart skipping beats every so often at the thought of his name?

And would you speak of the devil, Aidou came across the hallway, and spotted me. He stopped in his tracks, and placed a hand in his pocket. "Hey."

"H…" I mumbled. "Hi."

"You okay?" Aidou asked.

I nodded. "More or less… Uh… I'm… sorry."

"About you telling off Kiryuu? I'm fine with that," He replied, taking a few steps toward me.

I shook my head. "No, um, about… running away. When I shouldn't have." I took steps to him as well.

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay too. You were scared, so you ran. It's understandable," He told me quietly.

Soon, we were face to face, close enough so that we could whisper between each other. "Aidou-senpai?" I called his name in a somewhat timid voice.

"I shouldn't have forced you to admit your feelings for him. It was wrong, and I know that you're grieving about what happened. So I'm sorry," He apologized.

"Oh," I squeaked. "Well, you're forgiven. Uh…"

"You seem a little more nervous than usual. I saw you come out of Ruka's room. Did she say anything bad?" Aidou wondered.

"N-No!" I yelped, feeling my blush creeping up slowly. "She didn't say anything."

"Huh," He shrugged. "Whatever you say… Miss Naughty Girl," He smirked.

Well, at least he was back to his old self. I bit my lip in embarrassment, and nudged him. "That's not funny."

"I think it is," He grinned lightly.

I gave him a small, tiny smile, and before I could stop myself (That's happened too many times), I asked him a question.

"Will you be my dance partner for the recital?"

* * *

_Uwah~ I'm sorry it's been a while for this chapter to come out XD Hopefully you guys can be satisfied with this one for now! And I've also tallied the results for the story, so please stay tuned as to who ends up with Shiori! I have lots planned for this fanfiction, so I ask you kindly if you could review ^^ REVIEW PEOPLE~!_


	11. The Confession

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Eleven: The Confession**_

"Recital? What for?" Aidou looked interested.

"Uh," I mumbled. "You… You don't have to! I was just… I needed a partner for this recital the dance school is holding… and the dance teachers have to perform too and – Hey! What did you tell my boss? She said that I was a professional! She said that I'd performed in front of lots of people! What's that all about?" I suddenly remembered what my boss had confronted me with.

"Oh. Haha, that," Aidou smiled. "I had to say something so she would accept you."

"My job is based on a lie…" I sighed. "Never mind that… If you want to… Could you become my partner? I-If you want to."

He shrugged. "I guess I could. It sounds like something we can do. Don't blame it on me if we mess up."

"I won't, really," I replied, feeling my heart flutter a little with his response.

"So what type of dance did you need to do?" Aidou asked, leading me downstairs to the sofas to talk, having a more comfortable place to discuss this.

"Ah," I squeaked as I took a seat beside him. "I… never really thought about that."

"Hmm…" Aidou smirked as usual. "How about the Tango?"

"Eh?"

_**

* * *

**_

I breathed, "Aidou-senpai… I don't really think I can—"

"Yes, you can do it. You just have to try your best," Aidou reassured me. "It won't hurt to try."

"It's so embarrassing. And I mean, do I really have to get so close to you…?" I began to pant. "It's so hard…"

"But it'll be fun. At least, from my perspective. Getting close to a girl like you is something half the boys want at Cross Academy." He smirked.

"You're only saying that." I frowned.

"Believe what you want." He shrugged.

Then Aidou stroked my thigh and I felt his hot breath on my neck. I whined louder. "Can we have a break? We've been going at this for hours!"

"Fine, fine," Aidou replied, leaving me to turn the music off.

He took a towel, and wiped off any imaginary sweat there was on his neck and forehead. It irritated me to know that a few of the town's young women were watching from the outside through the window. A few of them sighed in envy, others gave me death stares like there was no tomorrow. I took a sip of water after turning down the music. "Can't you do something about these girls?"

"I don't see what's wrong with them," Aidou answered.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't concentrate when every move of mine is being watched!"

"Or are you jealous?" He raised an eyebrow.

I widened my eyes, blushing, making this one statement lead to the thought of him liking me. "N-No! What makes you think that?"

Aidou shrugged again, and placed down his towel. This time, looking a little tired. And bored. "I think that's enough practice for one day, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you going now?" I asked.

He nodded, picking up his bag. "I'll probably just hang around at rest at the dorms. I'll see you later."

As he walked toward the door, it was hard not to notice his sudden change in emotion. "Are you okay, Aidou-senpai?"

He glanced at me. "Yeah. Just fine."

"It doesn't seem like it," I quickly said.

"Well," He turned fully this time, and looked at me lazily, the way Shiki does all the time. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know," I frowned. "That's why I'm asking you!"

He sighed, and shook his head. "Forget it. I'll see you at the dorms."

"Aidou-senpai…" I cringed. "I can't help but feel that there's something you want to say to me."

Aidou scoffed. "You really want to know why I'm acting like this."

"Yes. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked in the first place!" Huffing, I crossed my arms stubbornly.

Aidou, seeming to change back to his usual personality, smiled again. "Spend some time with me around the town."

"What?"

_**

* * *

**_

"Us out here together… You could count it as a date!" Aidou sighed in happiness as he ate a parfait.

I shook my head. "I doubt this would be called a date, considering the dogs that are following you," I stared down at the strawberry that topped off my dessert.

He chuckled heartily. "I don't really see a need to look at these girls when there's only one in my interest."

"Oh?" I looked up. Perhaps this was my chance to see if Ruka was correct.

He sighed as he took another bite of his food. "Not like she has her eye on me. She has feelings for another man, so…"

What happened to the filter between my mind and my mouth? I seemed to blurt out everything without thinking. "Well… Maybe she has feelings for you too."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right."

I poked at my parfait. "Have you even told her of your feelings?"

"N-No…" His eyes averted from his sweet dessert and stared at my eyes. "A part of me already knows how she's going to react."

"Care to explain?" I returned the gaze.

"She'll tell me she already loves another man. Then she won't want to speak to me because it would be too awkward for her. She'll make sure that I don't participate in any activities she has allowed me to join her in. She'll avoid me," He explained softly. His eyes lowered and he went back to eating.

"Why won't you take the chance, Aidou-senpai?" I clenched my fist. "That's only what you think will happen."

"Yes, but…" Aidou sat straight in his chair. "If there's even the slightest chance of that happening, I don't want to risk it." Again, his eyes met mine. "I love her too much to let her separate from me by something like this."

I tried to catch my breath. "Maybe she's been waiting for you to tell her."

I could've sworn my heart stopped beating for several seconds. Then my eyes felt warm, tears welling up by the rim. My cheeks were hot, and I pushed my parfait away. I looked down at my lap and had one thought in my mind.

"_That idiot."_

"Shiori?" Aidou noticed my posture. "Are you—?"

I stood up before he could make any comment, and I ran out of the shop. I don't really have any reasons as to why I keep running away from my problems. It just stops me from having to deal with them for a while.

For this particular time, I had no idea why I ran.

_**

* * *

**_

I was back at the dorm. It was a few minutes until class had to start. I sat on the long sofa by the entrance in my uniform. I hadn't seen Aidou for the rest of the day. I couldn't find him at the dorm either. I was beginning to get worried.

Then, the door opened. It was him. He seemed tired and irritated. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Wh… Why'd you run off like that!" He yelled at me furiously. "I was looking for you everywhere! I was suffering because of the stupid sunlight, just so I could know that you were safe!"

"I…" I didn't have an excuse to save myself. "I… don't know."

Aidou stopped. "What's wrong with you?"

I didn't answer.

He took a seat next to me. He had calmed down now. "Tell me."

"I told you I don't know." I mumbled.

He brought his hand up to my cheek to brush away a stray hair. "You know, don't you?"

I bit my lip, refusing to look at him. "Know what?"

"Ruka told me of your conversation," He muttered, trying to steal a glance from me.

I gulped. "And?"

"You know who that girl I was talking about is," Aidou exhaled.

"I don't want to confirm anything until I've been told of it by the person I want to hear it from," I clutched onto my skirt.

"Very well," Aidou sighed, placing his thumb on my chin and turning my face towards his. I blushed, my heart rate increasing like crazy. "Shiori, I… love y—"

"Aidou! What are you doing still dressed like that? Get upstairs and change. There's only three minutes till we have to walk out of those doors," Akatsuki's voice made me jump, making both of us look up at the top of the stairs, where the rest of the Night class students stood.

My throat went dry, and I couldn't find my voice. Aidou let go of me. He stood silently and left the room.

He was going to say it.

That proves it.

Ruka was right.

Aidou… loves… me…

* * *

_I know no excuse can make up for how long I've left this story for, and I am incredibly sorry. Please, please, please forgive me. In the meantime... reviews? Aye me._


	12. The Argument

_**_Vampire Knight**_

_**Guilty Temptations**_

_**Chapter Twelve: The Argument**_

"Ah... Idol-senpai looks even more handsome than he was yesterday evening!" A girl in the crowd sighed.

"I agree," Another cooed. "Idol-senpai looks so much hotter with a broody look on his face! It makes him seem so mysterious..."

There he was. Aidou was a few metres ahead of me in the group of Night Class students. Judging by the girls' comments, he wasn't his cheerful, flirty and outgoing self tonight. Even though I had so many other things to think of, all I could replay in my mind was him. I wanted to know how he was feeling, if he were okay or not. I wanted to comfort him if he needed consolation... But I didn't know if he wanted to talk to me after what he told me.

A third girl whispered into their conversation, "Idol-senpai isn't usually like this... Do you think something is bothering him...?"

They all looked concerned. I felt guilty for most likely being the cause of this change in his behaviour.

**

* * *

**

"...Thus, the blood tablets are an essential to becoming a civil and respected vampire within our race."The teacher explained.

The bell rang.

"You are dismissed."

My next class was in the same room, as were the majority of my classmates. I sat at my desk, isolated from the others. Aidou was sitting perhaps a few seats behind me, Ruka and Akatsuki was one in front. Ichijou, Shiki and Rima sat together at the front, whereas Kaname sat by the window amongst other class members I didn't really have a chance to meet.

It was a quiet break. I was so used to Aidou coming over to me to strike up a random conversation about whatever topic popped into his mind. I thought... Maybe it was my turn to initiate our routine discussion during our breaks. I fidgeted in my seat, hesitating very much on whether to go or not. My body turned, and I was already heading up the stairs. Aidou's head lifted from leaning against his palm, and met my eyes. He seemed unsure what to do, so he shuffled over a bit and gave me room to sit next to him.

I did so, and as I smoothed out my uniform, I mumbled, "W-We didn't really have enough time... back at the dorm..."

"Listen, Shiori-chan..." He murmured, fiddling with his pencil. "Y-You can forget about what I said back then. Why I decided to confess, I don't know why... But please if it's going to be this uncomfortable, then I want to forget it ever happened. Even if it's only been an hour of our separation, I've hated it. I've hated being so awkward around you, not knowing how to talk to you... I just—"

"You want to forget that it ever happened," I cut him off. "But I never said I wanted to."

Aidou looked over at me with confused eyes. I continued to look down at my somewhat crinkled skirt. "What do you mean...?" He asked.

"I never had a chance to... uh, well... say how I felt," I mumbled, letting whatever words come into mind flow out of my mouth.

I heard him take in a sharp breath quietly. "W-Well... How do you feel?"

My hands then grabbed the hem of my skirt, scrunching it up within my hard fists. "I-I don't know..."

He stayed silent.

"It's just... really confusing. What am I supposed to do if I find out that you have these... feelings for me, and I'm still worried about how I feel for...?" I didn't know if I wanted to mention his name.

"Zero," Aidou sighed.

"It's not like I want to act upon those feelings... It's more like... I can't. I know how he feels for Yuki, so I'm considering on just... giving up," My voice was turning into a mere whisper by now.

"I don't particularly enjoy being a good guy," Aidou spoke. My head lifted. "...But if you want to give up, the least you can do is to talk to Zero about your feelings. If he doesn't feel the same way, at least you'll have no unanswered thoughts. If he does..." He didn't finish that sentence.

"I'm just afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. For all we know, Zero might have been thinking about your feelings nonstop for the past few days. You haven't seen him for a while."

I bit my lip. "I'll probably run away again."

Aidou was about to reply to my comment, until we heard a loud slam at the front of the room. Someone burst into the room, making me jump a little out of my seat. All our eyes went to the door, and there stood, speak of the devil, Zero.

He was breathing heavily, hair slightly messed up, and his uniform was not in one bit very proper. His shirt was very much wrinkled, the first few buttons undone. His blazer was missing, and his tie was loosened to the point where if you pulled it just a bit, it would fall off his neck.

Zero scanned the room until he saw me. He stormed up the steps towards our seats, and grabbed me without a word. Aidou stood up and said, "Kiryuu! Let her go!"

He didn't respond.

Aidou took my other arm as I struggled to get out of Zero's grasp. "Z-Zero-kun! What are you doing!"

Zero began to take me down the stairs and out of the room, Aidou still holding me. He stood in front of Zero so he couldn't exit the class. "If you're going to take Shiori-chan, the least you can do is say something to explain yourself. You're not even supposed to be in here!"

"S-Shouldn't you be patrolling or something?" I yelped as his grip grew tighter on me.

"She'll be back soon," Zero grimaced as he pushed Aidou out of the way.

He grunted as he began to run throughout the long corridors, leading me towards his room. I pulled back, trying to escape from Zero's temporary insanity. "Let go of me, Zero-kun!"

"Tch," Zero sighed. Aidou was running, not far behind us. Zero grabbed my legs and began to run fast down the hall quickly, carrying me tightly, almost outrunning Aidou.

I squirmed as his hold almost hurt me. "Zero-kun, you're hurting... me!" I cried out in pain as his nails dug into my thighs. "Aidou-senpai!" I yelled out.

In no time, he reached his room, quickly locking the door. Someone kicked it from the outside, most likely Aidou. "Kiryuu! Open this damn door right now or so God help me I will kill you! Let Shiori go you insane bastard!"

Zero ignored Aidou's muffled demands and threw me against his bed. "What's wrong with you!" I cried.

He sat at the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "How can you just say something like that and run off!"

"Am I not entitled to my own feelings!"

"Of course you are, but you can't just run away and expect to not deal with them ever again! You have to freaking think that maybe this whole epidemic of you loving me has affected me as much as it has for you!"

"Epidemic? Stop exaggerating! I was not planning on acting on those feelings because you have feelings for Yuki!"

"And how would you know that!"

"It's obvious, you dumbass! I don't need to ask to know that you have these stupid feelings for her. Well you already know, but she loves Kaname!"

These words were coming out of my mouth without me thinking. The way I said it was as if I wanted to hurt him.

"I already know that, Shiori!"

"Then...!" I caught my breath. I didn't know what else to say. "...What happens now?" I murmured.

"Didn't you ever try to consider that maybe I had feelings for you too? It's not impossible for somebody to like two people at once."

"You liked her first."

"Does that even matter?"

I stayed quiet.

"I didn't know."

I looked up. "Of course you didn't know about my feelings."

"I... feel bad for mistreating you before."

I sighed. My arm reached out and touched his back. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's... difficult to explain. Maybe it's for running away all the time. Maybe it's for confessing and upsetting you."

"You didn't upset me."

"Sure, that's why you barged into my class and threw me in your room," I shook my head as my hands trailed down his shirt and onto the blanket I sat on. I traced the design on the fabric, and then looked up. I gasped.

His face was so close I couldn't even begin to describe how flawless his pale skin was. His warm breath hit my cheek and I said, "Zero—"

Zero's hand held the back of my neck gently, and brought his lips onto mine. My eyes widened. This was what I had wanted. Zero was kissing me. Why did it... feel...? I pushed him away.

"Zero you..." I felt my lips as he breathed. "Have you... been drinking?"

That bitter taste on my lips was not something I wouldn't recognise, seeing as I had worked in a bar earlier before.

He groaned as he grabbed the front of his hair. "So what if I have?"

"Are you drunk?" I questioned him.

"Isn't my appearance a good enough answer for that?"

I cringed. So this conversation is probably going to be forgotten by the time morning came around. "That's just great."

I got off his bed and began to head for the door. Zero quickly took a hold of my wrist before I left. "I'm not so drunk that I would forget this discussion."

"I don't think that would be true," I answered. "You're under the influence of alcohol. Everything you're saying is probably a bunch of lies."

"I'll prove it to you in the morning. I will remember everything," Zero concluded.

I took my wrist off his hand, and quietly left his dim room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I leaned my head against the door. I took a few moments to breathe. Did that really just happen?

"Shiori!" Aidou grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders.

I jumped, blushing at his sudden gesture. He realised what he was doing, and backed off, clearing his throat awkwardly. "W-What did he do to you!" His eyebrows furrowed. "If he did something stupid, I will not hesitate to kill that freak!"

"Oh," I recalled the events that occurred behind the door in my mind. "He..." My cheeks reddened. "He didn't do anything."

Aidou looked at me oddly. "...Are you sure...?"

"Y-Yes!" My hands balled into fists. "Nothing happened."

Aidou took a step forward and touched my shoulder. "Well... I guess we'll go back to class now. I'll be sure to report this to the headmaster soon."

"Right..." As I walked down the long corridor with Aidou, I asked him, "Um... Aidou-senpai?"

"Hm?" He nonchalantly responded, almost staring into space.

'Do you really... want to forget about your confession?" I mumbled, staring at the ground.

Aidou breathed in. "I don't know... I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me... But I want..."

He seemed to shrug off the last word of that sentence. I nudged him, a curious look overtaking my face. "What do you want?"

He sighed.

"I want you."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Guilty Temptations. Please please please review!_


End file.
